


She Could Never Be Satisfied

by RememberTheLadies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I just knew having a career would be a big part of who she is, affair (sorta not really you'll see), and overall this is a very angelica centric fic, and she makes mistakes, because shes human, but its just all about her and her struggles to become satisfied, so angelica is a journalist but im gonna be real I dont know all that much about that profession, so its more about how her career and the struggles of her career affect her, so like be patient with me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheLadies/pseuds/RememberTheLadies
Summary: Angelica Schuyler is a journalist and struggles to have her work taken seriously due to the fact that she's a woman, she sees her male coworkers raise up while she is stuck in the same place. When Thomas Jefferson comes along he recognizes Angelica's true potential, but when their relationship begins to become more than professional Angelica has to reconsider a lot of things and try to figure out what will make her satisfied, if that is even possible for her. Modern AU
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages here
> 
> Angelica: 28
> 
> Jefferson: 32
> 
> Eliza: 26
> 
> Alexander: 28
> 
> John Church: 30 (Also since he isn't in the musical which means there's no actor playing him I imagine him as Jelani Alladin) 
> 
> Peggy: 18
> 
> For the record, these versions of the character are completely based on the musical (Especially Jefferson and Angelica) I am not a fan of the real historical people, but I just find the fictionalized versions of them interesting and loved how the actors portrayed them.

She remembers when she first met Alexander, he was the new guy at work, but he was very cocky everyone who talked to him either seemed to love or hate him. Angelica remembers when she first laid her eyes on him he had beautiful intelligent eyes and also looked like he hadn't had a good meal in a while, but she found him unexplainably handsome.

The first words he had ever spoken to her were "Excuse me miss, but you strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied,"

She rolled her eyes and any hope she had for this man crumbled "Nice pickup line,"

She almost walked away but then he spoke again "It's not a pickup line, you're like me. I'm never satisfied"

This caught her attention "Is that right?"

"I'm never satisfied." He told her again, and something about that spoke directly to Angelica's heart.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler," He had her full attention now.

"Alexander Hamilton"

She looked him up and down "Where are you from?"

He looked to look a little nervous by that question but brushed it off "Unimportant there are a million things I haven't done, but just you wait"

Before Angelica could say anything else their boss called for Alexander, he gave her a wink before he left.

Angelica was left speechless by that interaction, and it's very difficult to make Angelica Schuyler speechless.

Never in her life has she met someone like him, she knew that just from that small interaction. She finally felt like she found someone on her level, someone who understood her someone who only has ever felt unsatisfied.

For the next few weeks, Angelica savored every interaction she had with Alexander. They talked about a lot of things, mostly politics, and they agreed on a lot of things, but sometimes they disagreed which would stirrup passionate debates. Even when they debated Angelica loved it, she met someone who was just as passionate as her.

There was a work party one day, and Angelica brought along her dear sister Eliza like she always did for these parties. 

"Angelica you look so pretty," Eliza sweetly complimented her.

"As do you, my dear," She told her and Eliza blushed.

"Thanks for taking me, I haven't been able to go out like this in a while."

Angelica smiles "Of course, now let's go."

Once they arrived they began greeting everyone. Everyone there knew how much Angelica loved her sister, she talked about her a lot and liked to brag about her. Eliza worked at an orphanage and would dedicate most of her free time to volunteering at homeless or animal shelters. She was constantly amazed at how kind Eliza was, especially considering what type of world they were living in, but Eliza's heart seemed the one thing in the world that remained pure.

Eliza stayed quiet as Angelica mingled with everyone, which was not unusual. A lot of the time before parties Angelica begged Eliza not to stay in the corner all night, but Eliza would always say she prefers to just observe and laugh at how Angelica dazzles the room. Angelica wished Eliza knew how easily she could dazzle any room she walked into.

When Alexander arrived Angelica's eyes lit up, but then when she turned to see her sister's face she noticed she looked like she just got struck by cupid's arrow. Angelica's face paled and she hoped Eliza wasn't thinking what she thought she was.

"Who is that?" Eliza whispered to her.

"His name is Alexander Hamilton," Angelica told her, but Eliza did not take her eyes off him.

"Do you think you can introduce us?" She asked and Angelica paused which made Eliza continue "You don't have to, I know that's weird because you work with him."

Angelica could never deny her dearest sister anything "Wait here,"

Eliza looked very nervous as Angelica walked towards Hamilton, not knowing what was gonna happen.

"Hey," Is the first thing she says to him.

"Hi, how's the party been?" He asks her.

"Pretty good, there's someone I want you to meet actually and it'll change your life," She says to him and it's the truth. Anyone who gets to know Eliza will have their life changed forever by her.

"Who?" he asks curiously.

"Her" She pointed at Eliza who was blushing uncontrollably.

Hamilton had an unreadable expression on his face "Who is she?"

"My sister. Her name is Eliza" 

"Where does she work?" He hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"She works at an orphanage" She informs him.

He turns to her and she saw his face soften, with a little smile and twinkle in his eyes he said "An orphanage?"

Angelica nodded and then took him by the arm to lead him over to her.

"I'm Eliza Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you" She shook his hand.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, and the pleasure is all mine" He planted a kiss on her hand and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I'll leave you to it" Angelica tries to say in a happy tone.

Angelica tried to tell herself this was for the best that Eliza was a far better match for Alexander than she was, Eliza was undemanding and content she would be able to soften Alexander and would know how to support and calm him she knows this because that's what she always been like with her. That's what he needed. As fun her and Alexander's fights could be they'd probably end up killing each other.

And Angelica thought she was going to be ok until she saw Alexander looked back at her and it was only for a moment, but it haunted her.

That look just reminded her of what could have been, what they could have been together, and now she'll never know.

When Eliza and Alexander began dating they were together at any time they were both free, and when they weren't together they were constantly texting. Angelica couldn't believe how long the texts he sent her sister were, it seemed like every text was a novel.

Eliza told her a lot about their relationship when she asked about, she told her about how Alexander complained that she didn't text back quick enough or her texts were too short which earned him Eliza scolding him and telling him that her life didn't revolve him which in return he apologized profusely claiming he just lashed out. This amused Angelica greatly, she loved seeing her sweet sister show her feisty side.

Yet when Angelica asked Alexander about Eliza he kept his answers short, but she had overheard other people ask about her before to him and he went off about how amazing she was. Angelica wondered why he didn't give her the same response.

But, her feelings for Alexander still hadn't gone away. She never met a man like him in her whole life, and she doesn't think she ever will again. She decided she needed to get this off her chest, she was going to tell Eliza.

She invited Eliza over to her apartment for dinner, she purposely picked a night which was a school night for Peggy so her parents wouldn't let her go. She had to talk to Eliza alone.

Angelica never cooked so they ordered pizza, and the first few minutes were just normal talk until Alexander was brought up by Eliza.

"Angelica I have to tell you something," Eliza says to her.

"What is it?" 

"I think I'm In love," Eliza confesses with a giggle.

Angelica's heart drops.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"I know it sounds sudden, but I've never met anyone like him and we got close so fast. I'm in love I'm sure of it!"

Angelica clears her throat "Does he love you too?"

"I'm not sure, maybe?" 

Angelica knows that now she cannot confess her feelings for Alexander to her sister and it was cruel to even consider doing it. She knows that Eliza would not even hesitate to give up Alexander for her, despite the fact that he was the first man she has ever really loved. When faced with difficult emotional decisions Angelica would often ask herself 'What would Eliza do?' and now she was gonna do what Eliza would do and always has done put other people's happiness before her own.

"I'm sure he does, how could he not?" 

Eliza smiled "I hope he does,"

They continued to talk about Alexander, their work, and meaningless things. When Eliza eventually left Angelica looked up a number in her phone that she hadn't texted in a long time.

John Church.

He was her longest relationship, they dated for almost six years after Angelica graduated college they had broken up a few months ago when Angelica felt like she needed something more interesting. She was never sure if she loved him, she did enjoy having him around though. In the beginning, it was great, but eventually, she felt like things became too comfortable. But overall he was very sociable, charming and he cared for her deeply which were the things that had made him attractive to her. But like most people in her life, he didn't understand her, he didn't get why she wasn't just content with the job that she had he didn't know why she was constantly. He's director of an insurance company which makes great money, and she knows he is satisfied with his life. He wouldn't ever understand.

But, Angelica accepted that Alexander probably was the only man he was able to understand her and there was no chance of that happening. She should give John another chance, maybe he would be the best she'd ever get. And she was older now, it shouldn't bother her if things get less exciting and just become comfortable. Not everything has to be filled with passion, being comfortable should be enough for her. 

So she texted him.

_Angelica: Hey, how have you been?_


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica and John began seeing each other again, it was fine for Angelica. She had fun hosting parties again, that was something she had missed doing with John. He also gave her many gifts, pretty bracelets, and necklaces, which made Angelica happy. Their relationship was superficial, but not unhappy.

Meanwhile, Eliza and Alexander seemed to be in absolute bliss, and Angelica felt jealous, but she wasn't sure of which one. She began to feel neglected by her sister, she felt like Eliza once talked to her about all her problems, but now mostly confides in Alexander. Never once has Angelica prioritized a relationship over her own sisters, but then again she was never in a relationship with Alexander. If she was being honest even in that case she couldn't imagine loving any human being more than she loved her sisters.

Alexander was getting a lot of praise at work, and it bothered Angelica. She had been here for three years and Alexander had been here for a little over a month and he got so much recognition. And Angelica knew her work was good and it would be better if they gave her better opportunities, to write about things that actually mattered. She felt endlessly frustrated by it, and she knew it was due to sexism. As woke as they pretend to be, there were very few women working there and she often felt like their voices did not matter.

Perhaps she was just meant to settle, she didn't want to, but maybe she didn't have a choice. She could listen to Church, and be content with what she had. She wasn't sure if she was capable of that though.

One night John and Angelica decided to have a small party with friends that were in both of their circles.

That night Angelica and Alexander got into another debate, Alexander began raising his voice, Angelica was able to keep her cool somewhat, but her voice was beginning to sound very stern and annoyed. Eliza and John shook their heads and gave each other sympathetic looks, both knowing how intense their respective significant others could be.

"Honey, can you get me another drink?" Eliza asks sweetly.

It took him a moment to process what she just asked him "Oh, um, of course,"

"Thank you," Eliza kissed his cheek before he got up and left.

Angelica could not stop herself from watching him walk away.

"God, you two are so similar." Eliza laughed.

"What?" Angelica titled her head.

"You just both get so passionate about that stuff, and are so smart, but so very stubborn." Eliza laughed.

"That's for sure," John agreed and Angelica rolled her eyes.

John gave her a kiss just as Alexander walked back to them and Angelica saw that familiar jealous look in his eyes. She did not know how to feel about it.

After everyone else left Angelica began to clean up and tried to stop her mind from wandering about Alexander. Yet she was unable to, it seemed that this man had snuck his way inside her mind and had no intention of leaving.

"So that Alex guy Eliza is dating, is that getting serious?" John asks.

Angelica swallowed "It seems so,"

"I just know you get pretty protective over your sister, do you approve of this guy?"

Angelica paused for a moment. Did she trust him? She remembered thinking they were the perfect match and would balance each other out, but could Alexander be satisfied? Her heart knew the answer which is that no matter how much he loved Eliza he would not be satisfied. Her heart broke at the realization that her sister deserved better than that, but she also knew her sister loved him so much and her sister deserved the one she loved.

"I think I do," She said sounding unsure.

"You sure?" John asks.

"I don't know, she must be careful with a man like that. He will do what it takes to survive." 

"He seems very intense, what's it like working with him?" 

"Interesting, he is interesting to work with," Angelica said looking like she was in a daze.

"You ok?" He questions.

"Oh yeah, just tired" She chuckles.

"Alright, it is late we should get to bed," John told her and she nodded then went to his bedroom.

Before Angelica went to bed she sent Eliza a text asking to get lunch tomorrow and then she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_____________________

Eliza agreed to get lunch with Angelica, which pleased Angelica. She felt like they had a lot to catch up on.

For the first few minutes, they talked about their respective jobs, Angelica didn't bother venting to her about unfair it was that Alexander was getting so much praise and attention, she knew her sister would wish to defend her boyfriend.

"How's it going with John?" Eliza asks "Did you tell our parents your back with him?"

Angelica chuckled "I have not,"

Her parents greatly disapproved of John, mostly because John was very secretive he didn't open up a lot and when her parents met him he didn't answer a lot of their questions, he was serious, stoic, and unresponsive to what they asked him. Ever since then they disliked him, it didn't help that his parents lived in London so they never even got to meet them. This at the time made Angelica want him more. Her parents always had high expectations of her and she felt the only way to rid herself of those expectations was to rebel.

"If this is serious between you two you'll have to tell them at some point," Eliza tells her.

"Easy for you to say, they love your boyfriend." Angelica scoffs.

"Maybe they'll warm up to John," Eliza shrugged. Angelica knew Eliza also disliked John at first but eventually warmed to him once she realized he was going to be there for a while.

"Who knows. Anyways, how are things with Alexander?" Angelica changes the subject.

"Oh he's wonderful, he's the sweetest boyfriend in the world and he loves me! He told me himself," Eliza was beaming.

"That's great, but I just wanna remind you to be careful with him. He will do what it takes to survive," She repeats what she had told John last night.

Eliza looks confused "What does that mean?"

"He's career-driven, he might not always put you first." Angelica didn't like saying the words out loud, but she needed to warn her sister.

Eliza shrugged "He loves me, that's what matters."

"Just keep that in mind," Angelica told her and Eliza nodded.

Eliza's phone began to ring "Oh what a coincidence it's Alexander. I have to go take this,"

She went outside to take the call, and Angelica felt a little annoyed. If John had called her she wouldn't have answered, she would have texted him she was busy because her sister is more important.

Eliza walked back in with the most delighted look on her face, and Angelica wondered what on earth he could have told her in a two-minute phone call to make her so happy.

"My Hamilton got a job George Washington's company now, can you believe it?" Eliza said excitedly. 

Angelica gripped her fork, wondering how he was able to get a job there and not her? She had been trying to apply there for years.

"That's wonderful," She forced a smile "I'm sure he's satisfied."

That night Angelica stayed at John's place and she ranted to him how unfair it was that Alexander had gotten that job and not her.

John seemed to be half-listening "Maybe he's a better fit for the job." 

Angelica glared "While Alexander is very intelligent, he doesn't have much experience and yet they chose him. God, I can't stand it,"

"Angelica stop overreacting, it isn't that big of a deal," He told her and Angelica sighed.

She didn't say anything else that night, they watched tv in silence. She felt alone in that moment, no one in her life understood her frustration. 

When she had imagined her life as an adult when she was a teenager she never would have imagined this. She felt pathetic for a few moments.

She took note of the distance between her and John on the couch and thought of how if this was Eliza and Alexander they would be cuddling unable to be even a tiny bit apart. 

She didn't know if that was what she wanted, Angelica was never much of a physically affectionate person in relationships, yet she felt so lonely that she craved it now. She scooted closer to him and he gave her a curious look but did not move away.

Angelica wondered if things would ever get better.

________________

The office eventually had a goodbye party for Alexander and Angelica didn't realize until then how much she was going to miss Alexander.

The time together at work was the only time they had alone, without Eliza there. She selfishly loved every minute of that time.

Now there would be no more of it, and she wondered if that was for the best. Maybe now she can move on.

Yet when he looked at her with those beautiful eyes she doubts she ever would be able to.

He walks up to her "You gonna miss me?"

_Yes_

"You wish," She teases.

"I'm gonna miss you, I doubt they'll be anyone as interesting as you over there," He confesses to her.

She is shocked yet delighted to hear him say that.

"You'll find ways to keep yourself entertained," She tries to shrug the compliment off.

"Only with thoughts of you."

Thinking of what those thoughts could be terrified and excited her at the same time, but she refused to participate in this dangerous flirting.

"I wish you luck," She says to him before walking away to converse with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is when Jefferson makes his first appearance. He is a journalist, but he doesn't limit himself to just that exactly. The declaration of independence in this story was an essay he wrote before a big election.

It had been a few months since Alexander quit and Angelica missed him terribly. She still saw him sometimes, but only with Eliza there.

They would text, if there was something Alexander found interesting he'd text her about it or if Angelica was reading a book that she feels Alexander would enjoy she would inform him about it and they'd discuss it. Those conversations made her happy, but they were not enough.

One day Alexander asked Angelica to meet him at his work and to go get lunch with him. Angelica was confused by the offer but accepted regardless.

When she arrived she wondered if he had told Eliza about this, she knew she didn't tell John, but she couldn't imagine John caring all that much.

She texted Alexander that she was there and then she gasped when she saw Thomas Jefferson. He was very famous and she had read a lot of his works, including the Declaration of Independence which when stated that men were all created equal failed to mention anything about women.

When he heard a gasp he turned around and looked at with a glimmer of interest.

"Care to explain why this beautiful woman is standing in front of me?" He asked her.

"Me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Considering you're a beautiful woman and standing in front of me, then yes you."

She had not expected him to be a flirt, but she wasn't that surprised either.

"I'm waiting for Alexander Hamilton, he works here."

"Oh god, Alexander? Run while you can," He scoffs.

"How unprofessional," Angelica commented, feeling angry on Alexander's behalf.

"If you wanna see unprofessional you should see Alexander,"

"I worked with him for a month, he was very professional." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He titled his head "What's your name?"

"Angelica, Angelica Scuyler."

His eyes lit up in recognition "Are you the Angelica Schuyler who wrote an entire essay about how I should have included women in my Declaration of Independence?"

"Yes, that's me." She answered and then realized something "Wait you read that?"

"I sure did."

She was both surprised and confused "Why did you bother reading it?"

"I was curious and wanted a good laugh, but I was intrigued by your writing style," He admitted, "It was rather impressive."

She seemed a little taken aback "Well If you ever write a sequel I hope you remember to include women."

He chuckles "I'll think about it." 

She remembered when she wrote that and posted it online and was met with a lot of sexist comments and people saying she was being a nitpicky feminazi. While she also got a lot of support as well, she never would have imagined Thomas Jefferson himself to have even heard of it forget to read it.

Before they could have said anything Alexander had come down.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting I got held up," His face drops when he sees Jefferson. "Angelica, was he bothering you?"

"Just making conversation," Jefferson shrugs.

"Yeah it was fine," She assures him and is quite curious about the obvious dislike between the two men.

He looks at her for a second before nodding "Alright let's go,"

"Goodbye Ms.Schuyler, till next time," Jefferson said to her.

Alexander was practically pushing her out the door so she couldn't give him a response, but she wondered why he had said til next time.

"Sorry about him," Alexander says to her.

"He didn't do anything, don't worry about it." She told him.

"He's just infuriating," He confesses.

Angelica nodded. She didn't know what to think of him, he was handsome and she found some of his works quite good. He did give off an ignorant vibe.

When they arrived at the restaurant that was only walking distance from his work they sat down and she noticed he seemed nervous.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asks.

He sighs "I guess we'll just cut to it. I wanna marry Eliza"

Angelica's eyes widened "What? It's only been a few months!"

"I know, I know-"

"You guys aren't even living together!"

He has a guilty look on his face.

"You guys are living together?" She asked.

"Only for a few weeks," He promises.

It stabbed at Angelica's heart that Eliza kept that from her "Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped."

"She was afraid you'd tell her not to do it and that it was too soon," He tells her.

"Because it is!" She shouts and some people look over at them.

"Listen we're in love, truly in love. Eliza is the most important thing in my life, I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with her," He confesses "For once in my life, I no longer feel helpless."

Angelica paused "Why are you asking me?"

"I'm going to ask her parents for permission, but I also wanted your permission. I know how much you love her and I know how much your opinion matters to her," 

Angelica's heart softened at the fact that he said her opinion mattered to Eliza.

"Do you promise to treat her right, to make her happy?" She asks.

"Yes," He promises.

Angelica knew she had to yes, and she knew Eliza would be more than happy to marry Hamilton. Yet, when she looks into his eyes she wonders where they would be if she hadn't given him up so easily. She shakes the thought away.

"You have my permission."

His eyes lit up "Thank you, thank you!"

He had gotten up to hug her and maybe the hug lasted a little longer than it should, just a few seconds, but still a few seconds too long.

"You still have to ask my parents first," She reminded him.

"I know they love me, I was more nervous about asking you," He chuckled.

"Well now you know there is nothing to worry about," She told him and he nodded. 

When he did ask their parents for permission Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy all waited in the living room to hear what they'd say.

Eliza had been just as thrilled as Alexander was when she heard Angelica approved and made sure with her a few times that it was genuine. 

Peggy was excited to welcome Alexander into the family, the two got along very well and she often confided with him about her problems. He'd always sometimes confide in her about his feelings for Eliza and trying to figure out new ways to impress her which Peggy was glad to help with.

He came out smiling and picked Eliza up and spun her around in celebration. Then he hugged Angelica and Peggy.

He put the ring on Eliza's finger, making their engagement finally official.

Angelica felt happy for her sister, yet also felt envy grow in her heart. If she was being honest she'd never imagined that her younger sister would be married before her and especially to the man she also happened to love.

The two looked so happy together that it was unbearable and Angelica yearned for what they had, to have someone love her more than anything in the world, someone she could lean on, someone who would love her unconditionally, someone who would be there for her through sickness and in health.

Could John be that person? 

_______________

A month later their wedding had taken place. They got married in a church with only Eliza's close family members and some friends Alexander had made at work.

Angelica didn't want to make a speech, but as the maid of honor, she knew she had to.

"A toast to the happy couple," She began "I remember the night these two first met, I had actually introduced them. The lovestruck look they both had, I just knew this had to be true love. Now you both are ready to spend the rest of your lives together. My dear sister, I hope you know that I am always by your side and I say the same to you Alexander as I welcome you to my family. I hope you have a wonderful life together and will always be satisfied."

Everyone cheered and Angelica sat back down. Her heartbreaking every moment she was here.

She knew Eliza would be happy with him, and she knows he'll never be satisfied neither will she.

Angelica never felt so alone.

Before the couple left Alexander gave her one last glance, both of them wondering what if... But there was no point in pondering that. He was with Eliza and she had John.

She hadn't brought John with her despite Eliza saying it was fine, she didn't want to create any tension with her parents on Eliza's wedding day.

When she went home that night before John could even say anything she began to passionately kiss him. That's what their relationship lacked most of all, passion. And she so desperately needed passion.

"Woah, slow down there. How was the wedding?" He asks, looking flustered.

"It was fine" And she immediately began kissing him again.

This time he did not stop her. There was passion for once there was actual passion. She tried to stop herself from picturing Alexander and focus on the man who was actually hers.

Out of all times they made love, this was the one where it was actually memorable. It had been enjoyable, but she never thought about it much after it was done. It was different now.

"Let's get married," She says as they're both naked under the covers. 

"What?" he turns to her.

Angelica knew she was being crazy, but she felt like John was probably the best she'll ever get and she might as well commit to it. He was no Alexander, but he was good to her, he was a wealthy man and with him as her husband, she'd want for nothing. Not to mention now she knows the sex can be pretty great. She knew she couldn't ever be satisfied, so settling was her next best option. All she knew was that she wanted to be loved and no longer lonely.

"You heard me."

"Do you want to do that? Your parents would never approve," He tells her.

"Let's elope then!" She says as soon as the idea comes to her.

He nods "If that's what you want."

"It is,"

"We'll discuss this more in the morning," He tells her. She accepts that and they both fall asleep.

When they wake up Angelica's mind had not changed and John agrees to it as well. Angelica wonders a little why he agrees to it.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Angelica asked.

"You've always been the closest person in my life ever since I've met you, the months we had apart no one ever got close to me as you did," He confesses "it just makes sense to marry you."

She was surprised by this answer, she herself never considered them to be a close couple 

They eloped later that week. Peggy is the first person they tell she laughs and tells them their parents are gonna kill them.

And she was right, their parents were angry not only at the fact that she eloped but the fact that she eloped with John Church.

They wouldn't be talking to her for a while, but Angelica didn't care.

When they told Eliza and Alexander, Eliza was sad at first that her sister hadn't told her that she was eloping, but quickly gets over it and seems happy for both of them. 

Alexander is painfully silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica's actions in this chapter are inspired by Little Women, where Jo wants to marry Laurie not because she really wants to, but because she is lonely and wants to be loved more than she wants to love. That feeling only intensifies when she sees how deeply in love Alexander and Eliza are.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica wondered if she would begin to regret her elopement, she had made that choice while she was heartbroken and desperate, but as the weeks past, she still had no regrets about. Nothing had changed besides for a ring that now rests on her finger. 

She felt that John was probably the only man on Earth that had the patience for her, to deal with the fact that she'd always put her work before any man in her life, while John didn't understand her intensity for her work he definitely accepted the fact that it came first and never seemed bothered by it. He let her do her thing and she let him do his.

Tonight she was going to a party hosted by George Washington. She was very excited about it, Alexander had invited her. Eliza was going to go with him, but she got sick and while Alexander insisted on staying home and taking care of her she told him just to take Angelica instead, and eventually, he agreed to that.

John didn't mind that she was going to be out for the evening and told her to have fun.

When Alexander sees her his eyes unwillingly scan her up and down which made her shamefully blush.

"You look...Good," He seemed flustered.

"Thank you, so do you." She tells him, and he flashes her a smile.

Alexander had been different ever since finding out she married John, he was a little more awkward and he never texted her anymore. Angelica didn't like it.

They walk in arm in arm, and Angelica immediately wonders where George Washington was. It was a big beautiful house and she looked around in awe.

He immediately began to mingle and introduce to people, it felt weird for him to introduce her as his sister in law, she hadn't truly thought about that fact before.

She locked eyes with Thomas Jefferson, he shook his head and grinned as he walked over to her.

"Ms.Schuyler or should I say Mrs.Hamilton now?" He asks and Angelica's mouth dries at the question.

"I am not Mrs.Hamilton, that's my sister," She informs him and Alexander is next to her glaring daggers at Thomas.

"Ah so you're single," He smirks.

"She's married." Alexander buts in, it seems like the first time he was happy to acknowledge the existence of her marriage to John.

He looks down at her hand and sees the ring "Ah, it seems so. Tell me, Alexander, why have you brought this lovely creature with you instead of your own wife?"

"My wife is not feeling wife and she insisted I bring her sister," He explained.

"Well, I am glad to see you again Mrs...?"

"I kept my last name." She told him "But you can call me Angelica,"

He smiled "Well, it was very nice to see you again _Angelica_ "

"Same to you,"

"Well, we have other people to talk to so goodbye Jefferson," Alexander pulled her away.

"What's your problem?" She asks.

"He isn't a good guy, believe me." He tells her.

She wished to question him further on it, but he already began talking to other people. Eventually, they all had to sit down at the table for dinner, Angelica was surprised to see she was seated not only next to Alexander, but Jefferson as well.

"Angelica switch with me," He demanded her.

"No, I won't put up with the two of you bickering all night," Angelica told him and he sighed in response.

Jefferson chuckled "You're a woman who isn't afraid to take charge I like that,"

Angelica rolled her eyes "All men say that, but they never mean it."

Alexander laughed at how she shut his flirtatious advance down.

"What makes you say that?" He asks curiously.

"I've witnessed many times," 

"Even with your own husband?" He leans in closer.

"My husband is indifferent to such things," She admits and at this point, someone else had gotten Alexander's attention.

"He does not care if a woman is dominant or submissive?" He asks.

She shrugged "He has spoken of no such preferences, but it is not your business," 

"Well I meant what I said, I prefer a dominant woman with a brilliant mind who can challenge my own," He tells her.

"Well maybe you're the only one, I see very few women besides wives at this table. It shows how valued the female mind really is,"

"Perhaps you should apply here," He suggests.

She lets out a bitter laugh "Trust me I have,"

"You didn't get a job?"

"Nope," She took a sip of her wine.

"Interesting, I read some articles you've written I thought they were good, but I felt like you could do better with more insightful topics," 

"You're right." She wasn't going to fake acting humble, she had tried it for years it never did anything.

"I can get you a job here,"

She lowered her voice and whispered so no one would hear her "I am not going to sleep with you,"

He laughed loudly "Oh man, you really do speak whatever is on your mind. But, I wasn't asking for that. You can be my assistant?"

"Assistant? Sorry, I am not leaving my job to be anyone's assistant," 

"I'll pay you more than whatever you're making at your job currently, and it'll be much easier to raise up from being my assistant than what you're going now." 

"I don't know..."

"I could even let you help me with my own work, a mind as brilliant as yours is always appreciated." 

She thinks for a moment, processing that this could actually be a good deal.

"What's going on?" Alexander asks them, whoever was talking to them stopped and he eagerly turned his attention back to Angelica and Thomas.

"Just gave Angelica something to think about," He said and handed her his card.

Alexander gave her a concerned look, but she didn't explain anything to him.

The rest of the dinner went peaceful, and Angelica felt disappointed she never got to spoke to Washington. Before she and Alexander left she felt someone grab her arm, and she turned to see it was Jefferson.

"Remember to think about my offer," He told her and she nodded.

"What is this offer?" Alexander asked as they walked to his car.

"It's nothing," They both went inside the car.

"It's obviously something,"

After driving for a few minutes Angelica finally spoke up "He wants me to work for him as his assistant?"

"What?" Alexander shouted and took his eyes off the road for a second.

"Watch what you're doing," Angelica she told him "We don't wanna get in an accident,"

"You're gonna say no, right?"

"I'm not sure," She told him honestly. 

"Angelica, you realize he's probably just trying to sleep with you right?"

Rage flared up in Angelica "Excuse me? Is it impossible that he recognized that I was intelligent? he said he has read some of my work,"

He rolled his eyes "I bet he's lying. Angelica, I saw the way he looked at you,"

"I won't let him do anything, this is my chance to rise up. Why do you even care?" 

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," 

"Is that the real reason?" The words slipped out and was met with silence.

They arrived at her and John's house before she left she said to him "Tell Eliza I hope she feels better,"

He nods "I will."

When she arrived home John was in his office on his computer, she looked at him for a moment. She thought he looked very tired but still looked handsome.

"Hey, how was that party?" He asks.

"Good, whatcha doing?"

"Just replying to some emails, I'm going to go to bed soon."

She wondered if she should speak to him about Jefferson's offer, isn't that what married couples do? Confide in each other?

"Something interested happen tonight," She walked over to him.

"Oh?" 

"Do you know who Thomas Jefferson is?" he nods "Well he offered for me to be his assistant, and I think this might be my way to move up in my career,"

"That sounds good."

"But Alexander hates him, a lot and doesn't think I should do it,"

"Why does he hate him?" He asks.

"I'm not sure," She admits.

"Well do you trust your brother-in-law's opinion?"

"Well sorta, but I still think it's a great opportunity," 

"I think you know what's best for you," Is all he said to her before turning back to his computer.

Angelica left the room without a word. She found that conversation helpful, she did know what was best for her and she was going to do that. Forget Alexander, he didn't know what it was like to be in her situation.

She looked at his card, brushing her fingers over it. She would call him tomorrow she decided, she was going to take this opportunity what did she have to lose?

___________

She called the number and after a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hello, this is Thomas Jefferson's office may I ask who I'm speaking to," It was a female voice.

"Hi, This is Angelica Schuyler. Mr.Jefferson gave me his card last night to discuss hiring me,"

"Ok, I'll tell him you called. Thank you and I'm sure he'll get make to you whenever he can," She tells her.

"Ok, thank you," 

When she hangs up Angelica assumes it'll be a while before she gets a callback, but after only one minute her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Angelica? Hey, it's Thomas sorry about all that. So you have made a decision?" 

She didn't understand why he'd be sorry for anything "Yeah I have, I'd love to be your assistant,"

That was a lie. She would not love it, but she would tolerate it.

"Perfect! When can you start?"

"Maybe in a week?" She knew a week's notice isn't much, but she wanted to get started soon.

"Sounds great, can't wait." 

"Me too,"

She was not looking forward to telling Alexander of this news, she decided she'll wait on that and the first person she told was her husband.

"John, I accepted Jefferson's offer," She told him.

He smiled "That's wonderful, let's celebrate with some wine shall we?"

"That sounds nice."

"Are you excited?" He asks as he pours wine into their glasses.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm nervous to tell Alexander." She takes a sip of her wine.

"He'll be ok with it in time."

Angelica had no idea if that was true, he was really upset in that car ride at just the idea of it. She felt like it stemmed not only from his dislike of Jefferson but also jealousy.

She had no doubt that Alexander loved Eliza more than anything, but there was no denying that there was a spark between the two that had always been there. Angelica wasn't naive that Jefferson was attracted to her, but if he expected anything from her it would not happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica's last week before working for Jefferson was almost over. She had yet to tell Alexander, but that was going to change. She was going to their apartment now and wondered how this would go down. She had no idea why she would care, what he thought shouldn't and doesn't matter.

Eliza was the one to let her in "Whatcha doing here?"

"Is Alexander here?" She asks as she walks in.

"Not yet, he'll be home soon. Why?" she asks.

"You see I got a new job and it's for someone he doesn't really like," She tells her.

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows "Who?"

"Thomas Jefferson, I don't know why-"

Eliza interrupts "Thomas Jefferson? What are you thinking?"

"Wait what?" She didn't think her sister would share the same dislike.

"Alexander despises that man, he rants about him all the time. He is not a good man!" Eliza told her.

Angelica rolled her eyes "God not you too. Listen, It'll just pay good, and being associated with him will do good for my career."

"I do not trust him, I bet he did this just to upset Alexander," She scolded.

"Ah of course because it's impossible for someone to want me to work for them because I'm intelligent," Angelica felt very fed up.

Eliza sighed "Angelica that isn't what I was trying to say-"

Alexander walked in and his eyes widened when he noticed Angelica "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something," She said and glanced at Eliza who had a cold expression.

"What is it?" He approached them.

"I took the job." She says simply.

He closes his eyes for a minute trying to calm himself "Angelica, believe me when I say he's not good, he's sneaky and manipulative and-"

She interrupts "Stop, I took the job. That is it, I'm not going to argue with you two anymore."

"Angelica wait!" Eliza called out as Angelica was already walking out the door.

She wasn't going to listen to them, this was for her, not for them. They can dislike it all they want, but at the end of the day, it had nothing to do with them.

Yet she remembered Eliza's voice as she called out for her and felt a twinge of guilt.

___________

It was time for Angelica's first day of work as Jefferson's assistant, she wondered if she'd miss her old job at all, she hoped this would be better. She put her hair up in a tight bun, wore a white button-up shirt, and black pants with some killer heels.

She felt better because Eliza had called to apologize to her, she had no evidence that Alexander felt any remorse but she was glad that there was no bad blood between her and sister.

"Angelica, come here," John told her as he sat in their kitchen.

"Yes?" She walked towards him.

"I got you these," he handed her a box "As a little first day of work present."

She opened the box and it was a beautiful pair of pearl earrings "Oh they're beautiful"

"They're real too,"

Looking at them and then back at her husband she realized that John most likely had difficulty expressing his love through body language or words, which is why he often showers her with jewelry, he knows no other way to show his love. Angelica couldn't be sure of this, but it was a comforting thought.

"I'm gonna go put them on, thank you." She gave him a kiss before going to put on her earrings.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt proud, she looked hot and professional. 

"You look lovely," John tells her.

"Thank you, I better get going soon."

"Good luck!" 

"Thanks, hun," 

When she arrives she wondered if she'll get to see Alexander at all. She hoped she didn't it would be too awkward and she just didn't need that today.

"Angelica, darling, here right on time. Come in." Jefferson led her into his office.

"Hello, Mr.Jefferson how are you?" 

"Call me Thomas and I am great, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm doing well, Thomas," She answers.

"Glad to hear it, so today you'll be organizing some of my files, answering my calls just always tell them I'm busy at the moment and will get back to them later, and besides that, you won't have much to do with. Perhaps make me coffee when I ask," He said as he went to sit behind his desk.

Angelica's heart sank, she did not when this, she was hoping that maybe he'd ask her opinion on certain things he was working or wanted her to edit. This felt like such a downgrade, she didn't just want to make a man coffee.

She realized that it wasn't going to be easy at first, that she might have to sneak her way in for him to allow her to do the work she wishes to do.

"Sounds good," She forces a smile.

"Great, want me to give you a tour?" He offers.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thank you."

Angelica took notice of the fact that Jefferson put his hand on her lower back to guide her, Hamilton's idea of why he hired her rings through her mind. She had to prepare on what she would do if he were to make a move, she would, of course, reject him, but would she report him? It would be a completely unprofessional and taking advantage of his power, but maybe if she were to tell she'd lose any career she thought she could have for trying to expose such a powerful man, she'd be called a liar-

She just realized she hadn't paid any attention to a single thing he has been telling her and his hand was no longer on her lower back. She had gotten completely ahead of herself.

"Hello Jefferson, who is this lovely lady with you?" A man asks.

"This is my new assistant Angelica Schuyler,"

"Schuyler? Didn't Hamilton just marry a girl with that name, it surely can't be you?" He asks.

"No, that's my sister. Um, you didn't give me your name" Angelica tells him.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Aaron Burr, nice to meet you."

"Ah, I'm familiar with some of your work," This was true. What always amazed her is that he never once shows a bias, she has no idea what her beliefs are. It angered Angelica, but she always understood it, people would always like him that way and they could project whatever they believed onto him which earned their trust.

But he certainly didn't earn her trust.

"Nice to meet you as well,"

"Well, I'm giving her a tour so we best get back to that," Thomas says as he begins to walk and Angelica gives Burr a small wave before following him.

When they were walking around they ran into some of the interns and they seemed fond of Jefferson. No one seemed to hate him like Hamilton, yet maybe they were afraid of him. She knew Alexander would never be afraid like that, he'll always say how he feels no matter the circumstances.

"So what do you think so far?" Jefferson asks.

"It's wonderful, everyone seems so nice," 

"They're not nice, they're fake," He said and it piqued her interest.

"You think so?" She questions.

"Of course, you gotta be fake in this business," He tells her "I know most of those people don't like me, but they also know that I have more of a say in what happens here than they do."

So her speculation was right. It made sense why people would try to be nice to Jefferson he had been working here for a long time and was very valued for his work. He's needed and respect and she was sure that not everybody who worked there was, which is why if they were to get on his bad side if it came down to it he could get rid of them if he desired to. Would he do that to Alexander?

"My brother in law certainly doesn't act that way," Angelica says and she hears him scoff.

"Yeah that's for sure, he thinks he's hot shit because he's Washington's little pet."

"Excuse me?" She felt immediately ready to defend Alexander.

He sighed "Sorry I get he's your sister's husband, I'll try to be respectful of him,"

She felt shocked by that response she thought he'd try to fight her on this more instead of immediately respecting that Alexander was her brother in law and it was wrong to speak badly of him in front of her.

"Yes, or I will have no choice, but to defend him." She warns. Her need to defend Alexander wasn't only because of her feelings for him, it was mostly because it was her sister's husband. An insult to Alexander also felt like an insult to Eliza, and Angelica would never stand for that.

"Such fierce loyalty, I could admire that," 

Angelica took note of the word _could_. Meaning that he doesn't admire her loyalty, but she could only assume he could be able to admire it if her loyalty was to anyone else besides Alexander.

When the tour was over they returned to his office, she had a little desk next to his. She quickly noticed that he liked to distract himself, he'd often stop his work to continue a book he was reading, or to text people back. Angelica couldn't relate to that, she was never much of a procrastinator, she loved to work and kept at it until she couldn't. Thomas didn't seem to share that.

"Have you ever been to France, Angelica?" He asks after the two of them had been in silence for a good amount of time.

"Um, no. Why?" She titled her head.

"It's wonderful, you should go some time. I miss it." 

"I'd love to travel more, but I've never had the money or time. I've been to London a few times, but only because my husband's parents live there, I didn't get to explore more." She tells him.

Her family never traveled outside the United States despite both her and Eliza asking their parents to do that, Peggy was right with her parents though. Peggy didn't like being away from home for too long.

"I've been to London once, It fell short of my expectations, but it wasn't all bad." He shrugged "So that's where your husband is from?"

"Yes, he went to college here though and found a job so he never moved back," She explained.

"What did you think of London?" 

"Well like I said, I never got to explore much, but I remember the first time I visited I was there for a few weeks and I got homesick, I never had been away from my sisters for so long," She felt like she'd be better at dealing with that now, but at the time it was difficult for her.

"You're close with your sisters?" He asks her.

She's a little shocked that he's asking her questions that are no way work-related "Very."

He only nods in response and then goes back to whatever he was doing. The whole day Angelica felt it was uneventful, she got to do nothing interesting, he never even told her what he was working on.

She knew that she had a long road ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica had been working for Jefferson for a few weeks now and it was her day off and she decided to take Peggy out for some ice cream, she invited Eliza, but she had work today so couldn't go which unrightfully angered Angelica. She had no problem with Eliza working, but it seemed like between her work and Alexander she never had time for her sisters anymore. It tore Angelica up. 

"How's work?" Peggy asks.

"Lame, Jefferson is an asshole." She takes a bite of her ice cream.

"Why?"

"When he offered me this job he made it sound like it'll be useful for my career and better than what I was doing before, newsflash it's not. I freaking make his coffee and when I try to ask what he's working on he tells me not to worry my pretty little head over it," She rolls her eyes "God, I hate men."

"You should pick up, put him in his place," Peggy suggests.

Angelica laughs "I wish I could, but I'd probably be fired on spot." 

"Maybe it'd be worth it," 

She thought for a moment "Yeah, maybe it would."

"How's it working with Alexander?"

"I work with Alexander? Damn its easy to forget that because he ignores me all the time" She said sarcastically. 

"Really?" She asked in disbelief "Still?"

"Yup. I preferred when we weren't at Washington's company and actually could talk to each other at work. Now he'll just occasionally glance at me when I'm on break," 

"Damn, he really does not like Jefferson. Do you know why?"

"Well, they can't agree on a single thing. Jefferson is bitter at the fact that Washington likes Alexander, and Alexander thinks that Jefferson doesn't deserve to have gotten where he is and that he is just privileged and fake." Angelica explained. She found the rivalry to be childish and unnecessary. 

Peggy took in what she heard and asked: "Who side are you on?"

Angelica raised an eyebrow "Side?"

"Yeah, who do you think is right?" 

"They're both childish." 

She nodded "Fair. What does Eliza think?"

"She seems to be siding with her husband," Angelica ignored the bitterness rising inside her chest.

"She doesn't care that her husband and his coworker behave like children?"

"No, I think she sees Alexander as a victim and Jefferson as the bully which is not true." Angelica felt that her sister at times was too biased towards the people she loves and doesn't always see the actual picture.

Peggy laughed "Her Hamilton can do no wrong!"

"Well in her defense she only hears Hamilton side of the story." Angelica always had to defend Eliza, maybe Eliza wasn't the only one who had issues with being biased.

"Yeah, I guess so. God, she really loves that guy." 

"I mean it is her husband," Angelica teases.

"I know, but like they're so in love. Oh my god, I remember like the first month of them going out Alexander would text me talking about Eliza's beautiful dark brown eyes and how she has bewitched him, heart and soul, or whatever" Peggy made fake gag noises.

"He never texted or talked to me about that stuff," Angelica commented.

"Weird. I don't know why he chose me, but at least it made me know he was serious about my sister and wasn't some fuckboy." 

"Yeah, that's true." Angelica was still thinking about why Hamilton was so comfortable talking to everyone about how Eliza was his great love except to her, the only time he came close to gushing about Eliza is when he needed her permission to ask Eliza to marry him.

She wondered if he thought it'd make her jealous. She didn't think she would be, in a weird way it would make her feel closer to Alexander. To know that they are the two people on this earth that love Eliza more than anything even if it's incredibly different kinds of love.

"Are you and John ever like that?"

Angelica raises an eyebrow "Like what?"

"You know like Eliza and Alex, super lovey-dovey," 

She shook her head "No, not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, people express love in different ways,"

"Do you love him?" She asked.

This question made Angelica uncomfortable and it was something she asked herself a lot. She knew despite her better judgment that she was in love with Alexander, and had been since she met him, but could she be in love with two people at once? She did feel deep affection for John, but it was different from what she felt for Alexander. But she felt like she did love John, she just might not be in love.

"Of course I love him."

"Ok good." Peggy accepts her answer.

"How are mom and papa?" She asks, she hadn't talked to them in awhile.

"They're fine, they're still pissed at you for eloping to John," Peggy looks at her "Why do they dislike John so much? I don't get it."

Angelica sighs "You know how John is, he can be cold and secretive, and his own parents live so far and I don't think they like not knowing about his family."

"You'd think they would get over it by now," 

"They will eventually, I'm sure. I'll give them time." 

Her parents were quite honestly the least of our worries, she was used to this. She was more concerned about her career and also with her relationship with Alexander. The fact that he kept ignoring her bothered her greatly.

She hoped things would be resolved soon.

_______________

Eliza waited for her husband to come home. She was tired of the way he was venting about Angelica and how she shouldn't have taken the job. She hated seeing the two people she loved most being in some type of argument.

"Honey I'm home!" He said as he walked in, Eliza sat on the couch.

"Alexander we need to talk,"

His eyes immediately filled with fear as he ran to her "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Seeing him look afraid and concerned made her want to comfort him, but she resisted the urge "I know you have been bitter about Angelica working for Jefferson, and I understand that you don't like him he's a jerk, I get it. But, you gotta let this go."

He sighed "Eliza, you don't get it he's just using her! He's probably just trying to sleep with her,"

"So what? My sister is incredibly smart, she won't let herself be used. You have to trust her,"

"It's not her I don't trust," 

"But, it doesn't matter if you don't trust Jefferson. This isn't about you or us, this is about Angelica and her trying to really do something new with her career. We need to support her."

He was quiet for a moment "Everyone there really likes her,"

Eliza's face lights up "They do?"

"Yeah, It's made me miss her a bit." He confesses.

"So talk to her," She encouraged.

"You're right, I'll support her and will stop acting weird around her." He promises.

"Thank you" 

He gives her a kiss than begins to talk about his day. Eliza feels at peace knowing that everything will be ok now.

______________

Angelica and John had just finished dinner, and John had to go do somethings in his office. She began to read poems by Edmund Waller which Jefferson had recommended and gave her, she had a glass of wine and began reading on her couch then she heard her phone buzz. She checked it and was surprised to see it was a text from Alexander.

_Alexander: I'm sorry that I've been giving you the cold shoulder that wasn't fair to you. I hope we can be cool._

She laughed at him asking if they can be cool, god were they in high school? And she could only assume Eliza talked to him, he'd be too stubborn to reach this conclusion on his own.

_Angelica: All is forgiven._

_Alexander: I'm glad to hear it. By the way, how is that you are able to charm everybody you meet? Everyone at work seems to be amazed by your beauty and intelligence_

She was surprised that he had gone right back to flirting yet was somewhat delighted. Was it so wrong to flirt? She loved Eliza and she knew he loved Eliza, no one would ever take it a step further which would hurt her. Just harmless flirting.

_Angelica: Is that so? I haven't noticed._

Of course, she noticed, but she wanted to play innocent and she knew he would get that.

_Alexander: Of course, how could they not be? It's the irresistible Schuyler sister charm_

Angelica was impressed that he managed to compliment both her and Eliza.

_Angelica: Perhaps if more women were working there then more of them could fall victim to the irresistible Hamilton charm ;)_

_Alexander: Have you fallen victim to that charm?_

Angelica rolled her eyes at the fact that he didn't take note of her saying there should be more women working for the company only that she mentioned his charm.

_Angelica: My dearest brother why would you ever think that?  
_

She decided to play innocent again, and also to remind him of the roles they play in each other lives, they are brother and sister in law. She'll see how he responds to that reminder.

_Alexander: My dearest, Angelica you seemed to imply such a thing._

She gasped when she saw the comma. It changed the meaning, could he have intended this? It would mean that she was the dearest person to him. Should she question this? Make sure if it was just a typo. Yet, she didn't she couldn't. She didn't want to hear if it was a mistake, she wanted to have this.

_Angelica: If it's implied then there is no need to ask then my dearest._

_Alexander: An implication is not enough to satisfy._

Angelica stared at the word satisfy for a while, thinking about the first conversation they ever had. How alive she felt because _finally_ , someone understood.

_Angelica: Ah so do I have the power to make Mr.Never satisfied actually satisfied?_

_Alexander: Who knows...You could test that theory ;)_

Angelica felt happy that her and Alexander could be like how they once were. She was tired of the silent treatment.

Now that she has this resolved, but must figure out a way to fix her work situation with Jefferson.

_______________

When she went into work the next day, she made Jefferson his coffee as she always did. She decided she was going to ask him what he was working on and if he gave her another condescending reply she'd say something.

She hands him his coffee "What are you working on?"

He doesn't look away from his computer "Do not worry your pretty little head over it."

She sighs, knowing she had to say it now she made a promise to herself "Ok I have had enough."

This made him look at her "What?"

"Listen, I get I'm your assistant and all, but you promised me that'd I be able to help with your work what happened to how you'd appreciate my brilliant mind or whatever" She felt the frustration build up inside her, "You said you like a woman who takes charge, well that's what I'm doing. Taking charge."

She had to admit to feeling powerful at that moment, especially due to the fact that she was standing while he was sitting. He was quite taller than her, but she liked feeling tall at this moment. She felt in control.

She saw how his eyes darkened, but it wasn't due to anger...Maybe he really does like a woman in charge.

"Wow" Is all he says at first.

"Well?"

"You're right, I did tell you that. I think it was more in the moment type of thing, to make my offer more appealing." He admits.

She felt her heart sank "So you didn't mean it?"

He paused "No, I did mean it. I also meant it when I said I like a girl who can take charge, which you certainly did,"

"So...?"

"So, you will now be more involved with my work." He tells her.

She begins to smile "Really?"

He nods "Really."

He then got her up on the work he was doing, she provided her insight and he listened to her. He didn't take all of her advice, but he listened to all of it.

Angelica now felt like her career was taking a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a little Eliza POV In this chapter, I felt it was important to show how she has a really powerful effect on Hamilton to the point where just a little nudge from her can make him see the light. This isn't always the case but a lot of the time is.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica had been working for Jefferson for a month now. She was surprised that he never once attempted to make a pass at her like Alexander and she must admit even she herself had thought he would do. Occasionally she noticed some lustful glances, but he never once made any advances towards her.

Her relationship with Alexander was going well, they often texted each other when they could. She also gave him advice on his work if he asked for it, a lot of their texts were flirty but they made sure never to cross any lines. She couldn't help herself when it came to talking to him, at times it felt essential to her existence.

John and she haven't changed, they always seemed to be stuck in the same place. Angelica didn't know how to keep things exciting, sometimes she considered asking Eliza for advice, but then she felt mortified by the idea of that conversation and decided not to.

Today she was going to have lunch with Alexander, she either would have lunch with him or Jefferson, at a certain point it became a race to ask her to lunch first between them. Angelica felt flattered by it and also found it amusing.

"Before you ask I'm eating lunch with Alexander today." She tells Jefferson.

He sighs "Well, tomorrow you'll have lunch with me, right?"

She laughed "Yes I will. God, I don't get why you guys can't be civil for just a half-hour so I have lunch with both of you."

He shook his head "Hamilton is far too immature."

"It takes two to tango." 

He rolls his eyes "Ok, but he starts the tango!"

"Mhm, whatever you say. I gotta go now," She grabs her purse "See you later,"

"Bye," He mutters grumpily. 

____________

"How's Eliza?" Is the first thing Angelica asks Alexander as they sat and ate.

"She's great! She knitted me this scarf." He said proudly pointing to the green scarf he was wearing.

"Aw, it's lovely," Angelica pulled the hat she was wearing before they went inside out of her purse "She made me this when I was 17,"

"Our Eliza is so considerate to make sure we are kept warm during the winter," He laughs.

"God, I remember how she uses to make everyone wear so many layers if we were going out especially Peggy. God, sometimes you'd think she was the mother,"

Alexander grinned "That is adorable."

Angelica was happy at the fact that Alexander no longer shied away from the topic of Eliza, even with the conversations they had about their work and politics there was nothing that bonded them more than the love they shared for Eliza. It was very odd that Angelica felt she wouldn't be nearly in love with him as she was if he hadn't loved her dear sister so much.

"So how's Jefferson?" Alexander asked.

"The same as always." 

"Oh so ignorant, shitty, and an asshole?" 

Angelica rolled her eyes, but there was still a smile on her face because she was so used to this behavior "I wouldn't use those words to describe him."

"Ah yes because you don't wish to be fired, but I can keep a secret," He leaned closer, "Tell me all the dirt, tell me how you hate Jefferson how he's the worst and you need me to save you from him."

Angelica shook her head and rolled her eyes "Both of you are children, but I like you both."

He gave a pouty look "You like me more, right?"

"Maybe a little" She teased.

"Or maybe a lot?" 

She smirked, "Don't push it."

He sits back in his seat "It's a lot more."

She gives him an innocent look and shrugs "Believe what you wish,"

"You are such a tease," 

She chuckled "But seriously, you and Jefferson should learn to be more civil with each other. I get it you guys differ in opinion, but maybe -"

He interrupts "Don't start with that, it's not just differing in opinions I just don't think he's a good guy."

"I understand how it seems that way, trust me he gets on my nerves sometimes," This makes Hamilton smile a little "But, he is very intelligent and can be lovely to talk to."

"God, what is your definition of lovely?" He scoffs.

"Listen I'm just saying try to be a little civil."

"I am civil! He's the problem, he always starts it," she laughs and he looks confused "What's so funny?"

"He said you were always the one to start it," 

"He's lying," he says and observes Angelica's expression "You believe me right?"

"I think both of you are children and are both equally responsible." 

He slouches down a little in his seat "Eliza doesn't blame me."

"Eliza hasn't witnessed you two fight," She comments "I have."

He rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever,"

Angelica eventually was able to move on from the topic of Jefferson, and the rest of the lunch consisted of flirtatious banter. 

____________

When she got home she noticed the living room was empty which meant that John was in his office, instead of going to say hi to him she simply she laid down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Oh, you're home," John said as he walked in.

"Yeah I am," She sat up and he went to sit next to her "How was your day?"

"It was good, how was yours?" 

She shrugged "It was nice."

"So I was thinking we should have a small little get together with some friends soon," He told her.

She realized they hadn't had a party in a while. Angelica has been too focused on her job to even have thought of it. She remembered how one of the most fun parts of their relationship was the fact that they were always inviting friends over. It always surprised her that her normally serious husband could be so sociable and liked throwing these types of things. There'd be times where he wouldn't talk too much either, just enjoyed being around everyone. As much as she thinks about how her husband doesn't understand her there's so much about him she doesn't understand either.

"We haven't done that in a while," She says and moves closer to him "Who do you wanna invite?"

"Obviously Alexander and Eliza, some of my friends from work and if you wanna invite any of your coworkers or anyone else you want to invite you can,"

"Yeah, ok," She nodded "I'll let you know if I think of anyone."

The coworker that she thought of immediately was Jefferson. Could she invite him? She knew that Alexander would not go if she did, which means Eliza also wouldn't either. But Jefferson also come across as being rather lonely to her, of course, she really couldn't know he never spoke of such things to her, but she knew he lived alone and she knew a lot of people at work didn't like him all that much, there were expectations she knew James Madison was his good friend, but besides that, she couldn't see anyone there inviting him to a party that was not work-related even the people she thought liked him. And she knew what it meant to be lonely, even living with John she was lonely and she knew what it meant to want to escape that feeling.

God, she got ahead of herself. She was overthinking and most likely projecting her own loneliness onto Jefferson, she even bet that he is probably the lone wolf type at heart. At the end of the day, she knew that Eliza and Alexander were far more important guests then Jefferson, and besides he was her boss that must be unprofessional to invite him.

"So anything interesting happen at work today?" John asks her "Did Jefferson and Hamilton get into any fights?" 

She laughed she often went home complaining about that "No, no fights today just them talking shit when the other isn't there."

"Those two are just relentless aren't they?" 

She nods "They're two very opinionated young men, that's for sure." 

Angelica related to both men, she also was very opinionated herself and loved a good debate, but it was very important to her that she never got over emotional when debating while there were certain topics that could get her heated she always tried to remain cool and collected. Alexander was not like that, and while Jefferson was capable of that it seems certain people could bring that side out in him and Alexander is certainly one of those people.

Angelica yawned suddenly feeling tired, she laid back and placed her legs on John's lap. She wondered how John felt about the physical contact, they were hardly ever touchy with each other, but then he placed his hand on her leg and that made Angelica feel that it was ok. She felt too tired to keep her eyes open and slowly began to fall asleep.

____________

Like she promised she was going to have lunch with Thomas today, he was also in a very good mood today she noticed that was a trend whenever she had lunch with him instead of Alexander. She wondered if it was an ego thing.

As she sat and ate with Jefferson she heard her phone buzz, it was a text from Alexander and she couldn't help, but chuckle at the text.

_Alexander: Since I cannot have your company today at lunch I shall sit across a picture of you instead... It might even be preferable I do admit the picture talks a lot less._

_Alexander: Just kidding, just kidding. A picture is not preferable. I much prefer the real deal._

"What is it?" Jefferson asked, referring to what she was laughing at.

She quickly put her phone away "Oh it was nothing."

"Let me guess," His face held no amusement "It was something from Hamilton?"

She shrugged "And so what if it was?"

"Nothing, although I find it interesting how close the two of you are." He takes a sip of his water.

She raises an eyebrow "What about it is interesting?"

"I don't know much about marriage, but if I was Eliza I'd feel a little threatened," He tells her as he plays with his food with his fork.

"You do not know my sister," Is the first thing she says, annoyed that he felt like he had the right to comment on this "She has no problem with how Alexander and I interact, not that I think it's any of your concern."

"My apologies, I just observed how close you were and it just made me wonder about how your sister might feel. I am not accusing you of anything," He assures her.

"I should hope not." She gave him a stern look.

He seemed unbothered "So how is Mr.Church doing?"

She seemed taken back by this question they barely spoke of her husband "He's fine."

"Good, good. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a director of an insurance company," She informs him and is still wondering why he is randomly asking her about this.

"Ah, what does he think of your work?" 

She thinks for a moment and she wasn't quite sure what he really thought of it "Indifference I suppose."

"Indifference?" Jefferson sat back "It seems all this man feels is indifference."

She knows he's referring to one of the first conversations they had when she said he was indifferent to whether a woman was submissive or dominant. She still feels frustrated, and thinks she should defend her husband, but also feels that John does feel a lot of indifference towards a lot of things. Or maybe he didn't feel indifferent he just never told her how he felt.

"Don't assume anything about my husband." That was the only thing she could think to say.

"I never assumed anything, just saying how it seems, but obviously I do not know." 

She nodded and continued to eat her lunch. There was silence for a while, and she noticed Thomas was staring at her hand, it almost seemed like he was staring at her ring, there was something in his eyes that made it seem like the ring on her finger had hurt him. 

"Are you ok?" She asks.

He snaps back into reality "What? Oh yeah, I'm good."

She gives him a suspicious look "You sure? You're acting weird,"

"There's just a lot on my mind." He tells her.

She stares at him for a moment "Do you want to talk about?"

"Honestly? I think it's better that I don't," He tells her.

"But that doesn't mean you don't want to," 

He chuckles "Course you would catch that wording. But, trust me it's best for it not to be discussed,"

"If this is work-related then-"

He interrupts before she can go completely off "I can promise you it is not work-related if I had stress about work you'd be the first person I'd confide in."

"Ok, thank you. But whatever this is and you do wish to talk about it, well, I'm here." Angelica never was very good at comforting people, that was more of Eliza's thing, it just wasn't her strong suit even though at times she desperately wished it was. But she offered it anyways, she felt that sometimes somebody offering comfort can be just as nice as someone actually comforting you.

"Thank you, Angelica," He gives her a small smile.

"You're welcome," She took another bite of her food.

There was silence for a few moments before they decided to break it "How are your sisters?"

Angelica's face lit up "They're wonderful, Peggy is doing great in school and began to apply for colleges. Eliza is very busy as always, I don't get to see her as much as I like she's either working, volunteering, or with Alexander."

"What does Peggy want to study?" He asks.

"Fashion design, which our parents aren't all too happy about, but if it makes her happy then that's all that matters." 

"Did your parents approve of your career?" He asks.

Angelica laughs "God no, they thought it was a silly idea and were disappointed, eventually they became somewhat ok with,"

"Sorry to hear that, but you are on the road to proving them wrong, and isn't it lovely to prove parents wrong?" He grins.

She nods and chuckles "You can say that again."

After they finished lunch they got back to work, whatever mood Jefferson was in at lunch seemed to disappear and he seemed ok again. They were collecting information for an article he was writing, and as always they got a little sidetracked discussing their opinions on the topic. Angelica admired his mind so deeply even if she didn't agree on something he said and she thinks he felt the same way towards her.

When work ended she noticed that the sadness that seemed to loom over Jefferson during lunch returned and wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind of his that was causing him distress.

"Angelica," He said as she was about to walk out the door.

She turns around "Yes?"

"Would you like to get a cup of tea or something? I don't feel like going home quite yet." He gives an awkward chuckle and puts his hands in his pocket.

She is shocked to see he is nervous "Oh, I'm kinda tired and John is expecting me."

Hurt flashed across his face, but he is able to mask it quickly "Oh that's fine, perhaps another time."

Angelica felt sad when she realized this proved her theory that he was indeed lonely, she saw it in his face, but she wasn't lying. She really was tired and didn't feel like going out, but she knew there was something she could do.

"Thomas," She says and he looks up right away.

He has a hopeful expression "Yes?"

She walks closer towards him "This weekend my husband and I are throwing a small party,"

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, it's just an excuse to see some friends. Would you like to go?" She asks.

"You're inviting me?" He asks to make sure.

She nods "I am."

"I'm assuming Hamilton will be there, I doubt he'd want me there." 

"Well it isn't his party, it's mine and I want you there." She tells him.

He smiles "Ok then, I'd love to go."


	8. Chapter 8

When Angelica comes home that night she sees John on the couch reading a book, when he hears her come in he immediately looks up at her "Oh hey, how was your day?"

"It was good," She walks over to him, puts her purse on the table and sits down "So we still having that party this weekend, right?"

He nods "Yeah if you want to,"

"I do, and I invited someone from work today." 

He looked interested "Really?" He puts his book down "Who?"

"Thomas Jefferson." She cringes a little when saying it out loud thinking of Eliza and Alexander's reaction to this.

"Did he say he was going?" He asks her.

She nods "Yeah, he did. He seemed happy about it too,"

"Does your brother in law know?" 

"Nope, I am dreading telling him," Angelica sighs and leans back "He and Eliza might not even go now."

John thinks for a moment "Why did you even invite him?"

She sighed "Behind all his cockiness and fancy expensive clothes there really is just a lonely man, and I felt like it would make him happy to be invited,"

"That's kind of you," John told her "And you also can just not tell Alexander."

She contemplated the idea for a few seconds. She really didn't feel like telling him or Eliza this, she knew at Alexander would overreact and decided not to go and Eliza would stay home with her husband. Yet what would they do if they showed up and he was there and they had no warning of it?

"I don't know," Angelica scrunches her nose "Wouldn't it make it worse if they showed up and saw him there, I think Alexander would explode."

John rolled his eyes and laughed "He would not explode, he's an adult he can handle Thomas Jefferson's company for one night."

"I guess you're right, maybe I'll go to Eliza first," She tells him and he nods.

John began to read his book again, and Angelica pulled out her phone deciding she'd text Eliza about it, her sister was the far more reasonable one out of the pair.

_Angelica: You know the party John and I are having Friday night?_

It took Eliza 20 minutes to respond.

_Eliza: Yea, what about it?_

Angelica was happy to see her sister had finally responded, she was the slowest texter in the world.

_Angelica: Well, I invited Jefferson_

Angelica had to wait for a half-hour this time for Eliza to respond, she felt nervous and wondered if she was ignoring, but she knew that was most likely not the case. She also wondered if she was showing Alexander, she knew if she did that she'd get a very angry text from Alexander right away.

_Eliza: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

Angelica couldn't help but laugh. She waited a half hour just for a dramatic 'why'

_Angelica: I don't hate him as you guys do and he like he could use a night out._

_Angelica: And it's John and I's party we can invite who we please_

This time Eliza didn't take long to reply.

_Eliza: Well, Alexander probably won't wanna go now. Which is why we should not tell him._

Angelica was a little surprised, she thought she would tell her husband right away not keep it a secret.

_Angelica: You won't tell him?_

_Eliza: Listen I am not a fan of Jefferson, but I still wanna go._

_Eliza: I mean I could go without him, but he'd probably be well he'd be all Alexander about it. It's best he doesn't know._

_Angelica: Won't he cause a scene if he sees him there?_

Angelica saw the typing bubble appear and disappear a few times before she got a real response.

_Eliza: I'll try to control him if that happens, and you can control Jefferson._

_Angelica: Ok sounds good._

She was about to put her phone, but then it buzzed again.

_Eliza: Why did you invite Jefferson?_

Angelica wondered if Eliza considering how good her heart was would feel compassion for Jefferson if she told Eliza her reasoning, yet the only people in this world that her sister has a hard time feeling sympathy for the enemies of the people she loved. 

_Angelica: He seems lonely to me._

_Eliza: he should be nicer to my husband and then maybe more people would like him and he wouldn't feel lonely!_

Angelica laughed at that response, it's the response she expected.

_Eliza: I'm kidding (Although he should be nicer!) I can understand that reason._

She smiled at this text, she knew Eliza probably only sent the second next because she felt guilty about her first response.

Angelica still felt very nervous about how the party would go, she hoped that neither of the men would cause a scene. They both can just get so intense so quick, it seems like one of them just could breathe the wrong way and they'd start a fight over it.

But she decided this was her party, and she wasn't gonna let them ruin it. She should be excited, and she was going to see Eliza she hadn't seen her in a while and she missed her before her sister married Alexander they saw each other all the time, it wasn't like all the time. It was difficult to adjust to.

She knew that Friday night was going to be fun for her, as long as her sister was there she'd have fun.

____________

"Hello, darlin'" Is the first thing Jefferson says to her when she walks in as he turns around in his swivel chair.

"Hey Thomas," She greets him.

"So for this party, should I dress casual or...?" He trails off.

"Oh, yeah you should dress casual," She tells him "It's not formal at all," 

"Ok sounds good." He went back to his computer and Angelica took her seat at her desk.

She remembered her conversation with Eliza, and how she told her how she would handle Alexander but Angelica has to handle Jefferson. She feels like it's a good idea to have a conversation with him about that and how he needs to behave kindly.

"Um, something about the party," She says and he looks away from his computer, directing his eyes towards her and waits for her to continue "So, you know Alexander is gonna be there and I just need to make sure you won't start anything with him because I really don't feel like dealing with that,"

He chuckles "Dollface it isn't me you should be telling that to, it's him."

"Well, I'm telling you. Can you promise me you won't say anything to him?" 

He sighs "For you? Of course, but I hope you're giving him the same warning." He says, and she says nothing in response "You are gonna say the same to him, right?"

"Actually he doesn't know you're going," She fiddles with her hands and looks up to see his reaction.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but then laughs loudly "Oh god, he's gonna be pissed."

"Eliza told me she would handle him," She tells him "And it's my job to handle you."

He smirks "Ah, you think you can handle me?"

"Ha, I know I can," Angelica replies confidently. 

He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so,"

He chuckles "Well, I'll make sure to behave, so you do not have to worry about that."

"Good, I hope Alexander reacts similarly."

"Knowing him, he probably won't, but if his wife thinks she can handle him then I'm sure she can,"

"We'll see, Eliza was persistent on the fact we should not tell him," Angelica tells him.

He furrowed his brows "I don't see the big deal, what's he gonna do if you tell him?"

"Not go."

Jefferson pauses "Won't he just leave if he sees me?"

"I don't think so, not if Eliza makes him stay." She felt as stubborn as Alexander could be Eliza was probably the only one to calm him and make him listen to her. She got him to apologize to her for ignoring her because she was working for Jefferson.

"Hopefully you're right, I know I don't feel like arguing with Hamilton," He tells her "I'd rather just enjoy myself."

"I feel the same, I think it should be fine though," Angelica says, but it's more to herself than it is to him.

____________

On the night of the party, Angelica wore her curly hair down did her makeup, and wore jeans with a black lowcut shirt. She put on one of the beautiful necklaces that John had gotten her and another pair of earrings that he got her that was silver with a blue ruby in the middle. She felt beautiful.

"You look lovely," John told her when she walked out of their room.

"And you look very handsome." She replied.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

The first people to arrive were some of John's friends from work. John seemed to light up when talking to them, and Angelica did enjoy seeing her husband like this it was a rare, but sweet night. She just wished he could be more like that when it was just the two of them.

There was another knock on the door so she went to answer it while John talks to his friends, and she wasn't sure if she was happy or nervous to see it was Thomas.

"I brought wine," He says as he holds up a bottle of wine.

She smiles "Wow, thank you," She makes way for him to come inside "Please come inside."

He walks inside and she sees how he scans every inch of the room with his eyes, and she wonders what he thinks. Their house was very different from how she imagined Jefferson's home to be, she pictured his house to more eccentric, their house was basic that was because of John of course and she hadn't had any time to add her own spin on it since she moved in, she's been to busy with her work.

"Where would you like me to put this?" He asks referring to the bottle of wine.

"Oh, I'll take that." He hands her the bottle and she puts it on their counter. 

John turns to Angelica "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

She laughs "Right, of course, John this is Thomas, Thomas this is my husband, John."

"Nice to meet you," John shakes his hand then they let go "Angelica has told me a lot about you."

"Has she?" Thomas gives Angelica a small playful smile "I hope it's all good things."

John laughs "Yes, it's good things."

Angelica smiles because that is a lie, while she has said plenty of good says about the man in front of her she's also said plenty of bad things.

"Aw Angelica, I am so flattered." He places his hand over his heart.

She rolls her eyes "Yeah whatever,"

Then she begins to introduce Thomas to all of John's friends, there were two girls who seemed charmed by him and she saw how that visibly stroked his ego. He also looked over to see her reaction to the giggling girls, but she just gave an unimpressed look.

She also noticed how anytime John talked Thomas watched him intently, but she also saw he seemed a little annoyed by him, how he'd twitch a bit when John made her laugh. She wondered why that was. She thought it might have been jealously, but there was no way she could be sure, maybe he just thought her husband was annoying.

Eventually, Thomas and Angelica ended up in their own little bubble as John talked to his friends. John didn't seem to mind at all.

"So where's Alexander?" He asks.

"I don't know, he's normally late to these kinds of things. Do you know my sister never use to be late? He's a bad influence." 

Thomas chuckles "That's not surprising." 

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." 

She was right, about ten minutes later they arrived. She heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it.

"Sorry, we're late. It's his fault." Eliza says to her the minute she opens the door.

"No, it's not!" Alexander tries to defend him, but Eliza glares at him "Ok yeah it is."

Angelica rolls her eyes and laughs "It's fine come in." 

As they enter Angelica doesn't keep her eyes off of Alexander, waiting for him to spot Jefferson she sees Eliza give her a nervous look.

"Jefferson?" Alexander says with shock and a bit of disgust.

He goes over to him "Hi Alexander,"

Eliza fakes a gasp "Oh my god who would have thought he'd be here!"

Angelica wants to facepalm at how bad of a liar her sister is, but before anything else could be said John went over to greet them while his friends continued to talk to each other seeming uninterested in what was going on over here.

"Hey, Eliza and Alexander." He greets them.

Eliza gives him a big smile "Hi John, how are you?"

"I'm great, you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," Alexander says Angelica can feel the annoyance radiating off him.

"Yeah I'm good, thank you though," Eliza tells him.

He nods "Well let me know if you need anything." He goes to his friends again.

Alexander goes to Angelica "Why did you invite him?"

"I'm right here," Jefferson says, but Alexander ignores him.

Angelica knew she couldn't tell him how she felt Jefferson was lonely with Jefferson right there.

"He's my friend, you know that." Is all she says.

Before Alexander could reply, Eliza grabbed his arm "Let it be."

"But-"

She glares "Alexander."

He puts his head down and nods. Angelica felt amazed at how he surrounds to Eliza so easily, and she knew that he was a smart man to listen to Eliza. Eliza was normally right, especially when it came to these things.

Jefferson began to laugh at the scene but stopped when met with Eliza's icy stare.

"I only tolerate you for my sister's sake, as will my husband." 

He looked speechless, and Angelica wanted to laugh at his expression. She spoke of Eliza to him somewhat often and all she would say is that her sister was an angel on this earth, so her being cold towards him surely was a surprise to him.

The rest of the night consisted of Angelica talking to Jefferson while Alexander attempted to bring up topics that he knew would bother Jefferson, which Jefferson kept his composure, and Eliza would nudge Alexander and tell him to stop it.

Jefferson kept using nicknames like 'darlin' or 'dollface' when talking to Angelica, and she saw how this annoyed Alexander, she couldn't help, but enjoy it. The little moments she noticed that her feelings weren't so unrequited both frightened and thrilled her, she felt deep guilt in the fact that she took pleasure in these ideas, but she couldn't help it.

Although eventually, he seemed like he couldn't take the flirtatious nature of their interactions and blurted out "She's not gonna sleep with you, ya know."

Angelica feels embarrassed and horrified at the fact that he thinks he has any right to say that to her boss. How dare he? _How dare he?_

She was happy that he didn't say it loud that it would get the attention of John and his friends, but she was still angry.

Eliza's eyes widened and she looked at him with horror and anger "Alexander!"

"She's not-" Jefferson begins to say, but stops himself "Nevermind, it's not worth it."

She wonders what he was gonna say, but stops herself from asking knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks with a look of disgust on her face.

Alexander pales, knowing he has messed up "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Angelica."

She crosses her arms over her chest "I'm not the only one you should be apologizing too."

He looks at Jefferson and back at her "Aw come on,"

"She's right," Eliza says.

Alexander sighs, knowing there is no way out of this when even his wife is telling him to do "Jefferson, I'm sorry."

Jefferson breaks out into laughter "God, was that so hard?" Alexander is just glaring at him "You are forgiven."

Eliza clears her throat "I think it's best we go," 

Angelica's face drops, she didn't get to speak with her sister as much as she was hoping for "Oh no, don't leave."

"No, she's right. We should go." Alexander quickly says.

Angelica feels disappointed, but doesn't bother trying to convince them "Ok, it was nice seeing you guys." What she really means is that it was nice seeing Eliza.

They give each other hugs and they only give Jefferson a small wave, they say goodbye to John who is surprised they are leaving so soon. Eliza gives John a hug goodbye while Alexander just shakes his hand.

Once they leave Angelica turns back to Jefferson "I'm sorry about that."

He shakes his head "No worries dollface, not your fault."

She pauses, thinking if she should ask this, but then does anyways "What were you gonna say that you stopped yourself from saying?"

"Oh, it's nothing,"

"Come on tell me," She insists.

He sighs "Ok fine," he begins to speak a bit softer "I was gonna you weren't going to sleep with him either, but I felt that wasn't right to say with Eliza there and how I know how much you value her feelings. And it wasn't right to say in general, regardless of who was there." 

She feels a little flustered "Alexander does not want to sleep with me."

He scoffs "Don't play innocent, I see how he acts with you, how he looks at you."

Angelica's mouth goes dry, she always noticed those things but never expected anyone else to notice "He loves my sister very much."

"Oh, I'm sure he does, he looks at her like she is everything," 

She pauses "Then how does he look at me?"

"Like you're some forbidden fruit that he's starving for." 

The fact that Eliza was his everything and she was just some fruit made her feel kinda shitty. She looks over at John, who hadn't spared her a glance in awhile and wondered how he thought of her, did he see her as his everything?

"I am more than forbidden fruit."

"Believe me I know." 

She feels a little at loss for words right now.

"You know the reason I didn't say anything to him was for you, right?" He said, moving closer to her and the way he was looking at made her feel breathless "Not just with that comment, but all those annoying comments he made. I didn't say anything because I knew it would upset you If I did."

"Thank you." Is all she could muster to say.

"Anytime, darlin' " He winked.

Once everyone left and it was just her and John she felt herself wishing that John would look at her the way Thomas looked at her tonight, a look that made her breathless. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Angelica's day off so she slept in a little later than usual, John got up at 7 am as he usually does. When she woke up, he was not by her side. She stretched out, letting herself enjoy having the queen-sized bed to herself for a moment, she didn't realize until now that she missed having a bed all to herself.

She stepped out of their bedroom and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, John was sitting there at the table with a cup of coffee and reading something on his phone.

"Good morning." She says as she begins to make her own coffee.

"Morning, a letter came in for you today," He tells her, not looking away from his phone.

She looks confused "From who?"

"Didn't say," He says "It's on the counter though."

After she makes her coffee, she picks the letter off of the counter and opens it, her eyes widened when she begins to read what the letter is.

_My dearest, Angelica,_

_While I am normally confident to say how I feel without fear this is one of the few things I fear to say out loud, face to face, afraid to see your reaction and possibly your rejection. So because I am a coward who can not bear to see either pity or anger in your eyes I shall confess my deepest most intense affections for you in this letter. I know you are married, and while I am sure John Church is a nice man I cannot help, but feel confused at your choice. A woman who has your elegance, beauty, and intelligence surely can get whatever man she wants and you choose him? Do you have any doubts about your marriage? Do you fear you may have made a mistake with your choice? If you do then that could mean you desire a different lover, a lover who will recognize your brilliance, someone who does not just accept how passionate you are but adores it, someone who will treat you like the queen you are. If this is what you are desiring then I beg of you to choose me._

_If you do then I swear you will never have a boring moment with me, you'd be respected and adored for who you are always. But, if you are truly in love with your husband and do not wish for me to be your lover, then I beg of you to free me of this spell you have cast on me. You have enchanted me in ways I never thought any woman would be able to do. Just please, let me know all the secrets of your heart, and then whether they maybe my mind can be at rest._

_All my love..._

Theydidn't sign it. Why wouldn't they sign it? Who could this be? It must be just some joke, just some stupid joke. But who the hell would send her this as a joke, yet again who the hell would send this to her seriously?

Her mind immediately went to Alexander, could it be? No, it was impossible. He loved Eliza, she was his everything, no matter what small feelings he may have for her, Eliza was his number one.

Yet it said his dearest, Angelica. With a comma after dearest. He had sent her a text with that not all that long again, she never confronted him about it...

She thought about it often and whether he means it or not, she knew that there was no way she could be the dearest person to him, not when he had Eliza, but she still wondered. Could this letter really be from him?

What would she do if it was from him? She could never be with him, she probably would be outraged if it was because it would mean he had intentions of hurting Eliza and she could never be ok with that. If he broke her sister's heart she could never love him, she could never look him in the eye again.

And she knew Alexander knew that about her, that she loved her sister more than anything, he wouldn't attempt something like that.

Then her mind wandered towards Jefferson. She felt like this was an insanely inappropriate letter to send to your own assistant, and she didn't think Jefferson would do something like that. Yet, he could be unprofessional at times, the way he was looking at her last night was so intense that it made her wonder.

God whoever this was indeed was acting cowardly, not just because they wouldn't tell her to her face, that didn't even give her a name.

and why were they assuming so much about her relationship with her husband? Maybe they weren't exactly wrong, but it still wasn't their place to say. She felt a sense of protectiveness over her husband like she can feel whatever she wants about him, but no one else should speak poorly of him.

Jon went to put his empty mug in the sink "What did the letter say?"

"Oh it's nothing," She lies to him and he accepts it.

She wasn't going to discuss what the letter said with him, she wasn't sure why. A good wife would have shown him immediately and knowing John he'd probably just laugh and tell her to throw it away. Maybe she just wasn't a good wife.

But she didn't want to throw away this letter, something about it did make her feel a little special. In the case that this wasn't just some joke then there was someone out there who thought of her like this, who wanted her this much. The thought was deeply flattering.

She reread the letter a few times throughout the day, sometimes she let herself believe it was Alexander and then felt terrible about it the minute Eliza's face appeared in her mind.

While she was in the middle of rereading the letter her phone started ringing and she answered immediately when saw it was Eliza.

"What's up?" Angelica answers.

"Hey, so I'm at work right now, but I'm taking a break, but I just wanted to tell you I am so sorry about last night," She says "I was so embarrassed by Alexander's behavior, I really didn't think he'd say something like that."

If Angelica was being honest she didn't think he'd say anything like that either, at least not with Jefferson in front of him.

"It's ok, he apologized." Angelica was still a little mad at Alexander, but she didn't want her sister stressing about so it was best to let it go.

"Was Jefferson upset?" 

"No, he seemed fine," Angelica remembered what Jefferson wished to tell Alexander, but obviously she was not about to tell that to Eliza.

"Ok good."

"I just wish I got to talk to you more," Angelica told her, and that was what she was most upset about, her time with Eliza getting cut short.

She heard a sigh "I wish that too, maybe we can get dinner sometime, with Peggy?"

Angelica smiled at the thought "I'd like that a lot."

"Great, let's just try to plan something soon, but right now I gotta go back to work. Love you!" 

"Love you too," Angelica says and the call ends.

She hoped Eliza meant that about planning dinner with her and Peggy, the idea of it made Angelica so happy. She missed the quality time she got to spend with her sisters.

Angelica put the letter in her desk draw she doubt John would ever go in there and did not look at again for the rest of the day and tried not to put much thought into it.

___________

When Angelica went to work the next day she wondered what her interactions with Jefferson and Alexander would be like, or if she would see Alexander at all. She obviously would have to see Jefferson, she could see him acting as nothing happened. As for Alexander he might just apologize again and be a little awkward.

"Hey Thomas," She says as she walks in his office.

He looks at her with wide eyes and lips apart "Uh, hi how are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry again about the other night, really didn't know Alexander would act like that." 

He looks kinda confused but then just nods "Yeah that's fine."

"Good," She gave him a thin smile and then tried to move on to talk about work-related things.

He sighs "So are we really not gonna talk about it?"

She paused feeling confused "We just talked about it"

"What?" Then he realizes she thought he meant the other night "Oh not that, I meant the letter. You got it right?"

Her eyes widened in an almost cartoon-like manner "You wrote that?"

She had suspected it was him, but having it confirmed seemed surreal. 

"I thought that was obvious,"

She stands up "No it was not obvious!" he gets up and goes over to her "What were you thinking? Why would you send that to me? To my house that I share with _my husband._ "

"I didn't know what else to do, I could no longer hide my love for you, Angelica, I had no choice but to come clean about it," His expression held visible distress "And I did not have the guts to do it in person because look at you now! You're angry with me, angry with me for being in love with you."

She shakes her head "You are my boss, you are taking advantage of your position of power!"

"You do not have to do anything you don't want to, what you decide to do with me and my heart will not affect your job. Don't see me as your boss, see me as just a man who is offering you his love."

She could feel the desperation reeking off him, and she did not know how to feel. She knew Jefferson was attracted to her, but she never thought he would have such intense feelings for her. Before this whole letter thing that thought never would have crossed her mind.

"I am married."

"I addressed my opinion on that in my letter," He replies.

She scoffs "By saying my husband was a bore," 

He seemed to hold no regret "He seems to be a bore, he seems indifferent to most things that are relevant to you and barely looked at you the other night."

"He sees me every day, he was just enjoying the company of his friends."

"Isn't his wife suppose to be his best friend?" He questions her.

"Well yes, but we don't need to spend every moment together." 

"Ok, but when you are together what is it like?" He asks her.

She glares "I do not need to tell you how my husband and I spend our time together."

"At least answer this for me and I wish for you to give me an honest answer. Can you do that?"

"Well, ask me first and I'll see."

"Fine," he agrees "Are you in love with him?"

She hated this question "I love him."

He steps closer to her and waves a finger in her face "No, no, no," He says with a smirk "The question wasn't if you love him, but if you were in love with him."

She felt her mouth go dry and wanted to look anywhere, but his eyes. This should be an easy question for her, but it isn't. She isn't sure if she is in love with her own husband.

"I am in love with him," She says, avoiding eye contact.

He takes a step closer to her and gives her a half-smile "You're lying."

She can't even say she isn't.

It was until that moment did she realize that their faces were only inches apart, she saw him look down at her lips and she couldn't stop herself from looking at his. He began to lean closer, and she almost lets him kiss her until she remembers that she couldn't do that to John.

She pushes him away "What the hell are you doing?" 

He almost loses his balance for a second "Um, I was gonna kiss you. Thought that was obvious."

"I am married!" She points to the ring on her finger "Doesn't matter what you think of my husband and I's relationship, it's real and I will not cheat on him."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "Angelica," He looks at her desperation and adoration in his eyes "I love you, I don't think I can ever stop loving you."

She gives him a cold look "That doesn't sound like my problem."

He gives a weak chuckle "I guess not."

"Let's pretend this never happened and get to work, shall we?" She says and he nods, but he just looks so dead inside.

Angelica tries to continue like nothing ever happened, but she swears she never sees Jefferson smile again that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica could not stop thinking about Jefferson's confession to her. When John asked her how her day was she just said it was good, but could not look him in the eye. She felt conflicted feelings about the whole thing, a part of her just wishes Jefferson kept his feelings to himself and never said a word about them to her, but she also felt so flattered. All Angelica wanted was to feel truly loved, for someone to love her more than anything.

The ones she loved more than anything was Eliza and Alexander, and while they loved her it was one-sided to an extent. She knew Eliza loved her, but she knew she didn't need her as Angelica needed her, Angelica loved her more than anything in this life while Eliza loved her she happened to love her husband more. And with Alexander, she was in love with him, but no matter what tiny feelings he may have for her, Eliza was still his one great love.

Then of course there was John. Who maybe did love her more than anything, but then again maybe not. She couldn't tell, so many times she felt like her husband didn't care about her that much. Sometimes she thought she was loved, and other times she felt alone. She didn't want to second guess anyone's love, she just wished to be loved, to be someone's number one.

And was she Jefferson's number one? It seemed she was, going by what he said to her, and that letter his feelings seemed very intense. It was almost scary to be so adored by someone in such a way. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to allow herself to be loved by him.

But, she couldn't allow herself to be loved by him. She was married, she made the choice to marry John whether that was the right choice or not didn't matter to her because her choice had been made.

But she could not deny that Jefferson was a truly handsome man, and that he was witty, clever, and brilliant. Perhaps he would have been a better match for her, but again she chose John. She must continue to choose over any other man, even if her hearts wants her to do otherwise.

A buzz from her phone broke her from her thoughts, she grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Peggy.

_Peggy: Yo, Saturday at 7 is mom's birthday party. She's allowing me to invite you and you can bring your hubby. But make sure that man of yours behaves so y'all aren't banned from every family gathering._

Angelica felt happy that her mother invited her, she was starting to get a little annoyed with the silent treatment. It was most important to her because Peggy was still living under their roof and she was afraid she'd see Peggy less and less because her parents wouldn't want her too, she felt like it was unlikely that her parents would stoop that low, but she didn't want to risk it.

_Angelica: I'm glad she invited me, I'll be there and I'll talk to John._

_Peggy: Good, because I gotta be real this needs to work out nice. I really would miss seeing you at family gatherings, It's frustrating that mom and papa aren't understanding with you. If this goes right I think things can be good again._

Angelica's heart broke and realized that this has to go good, for her sister's sake it must. 

_Angelica: I'll do my best to make sure it goes good, and John will do the same._

Peggy replied back with a thumbs-up emoji. 

Angelica got up and went to John's office where he currently was. She knew she had to tell him that he has to be very warm and nothing like how he used to behave in front of her parents or else it would not go well.

"Hey John, so we just got invited to my mother's birthday that's this Saturday," 

He turns away for his computer "Oh you should go." 

"I am," She tells him "And so are you."

He laughs "Oh I'm not going,"

She raises an eyebrow "What?"

"Your parents hate me and I don't like them. I don't see the point in going," He turns back to his computer.

"Excuse me," She goes closer to him, and with an annoyed expression he turns back to her "This is the chance to prove to my parents you aren't who they think you are."

He sighs "It'll cause more harm than good."

"It'll be fine, just don't be weird around them." 

"I was never weird around them," He insists.

She scoffs "Um, yeah because answering zero of their questions isn't weird at all, even simple ones about your job you had to be like," She begins to use a deeper voice to intimate him " 'Sorry I don't discuss work that's private' like your a director of an insurance company you aren't an assassin." 

She sees him get frustrated and annoyed with her which was a bit of a rare sight "You said the way I treated your parents made me hotter,"

"Yeah because I was young and rebelling. Now I'm 28 and kinda don't want my parents to hate my husband." 

"You married me knowing how they felt, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it now,"

"Because I can tell it's bothering Peggy, and I can't take that." She told him truthfully.

He sighs and gives in "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you," She said, and he turned back to his computer.

She walked out of the room and hoped John wouldn't back out. She barely debated texting her mother to thank her for inviting her, but she didn't she decided a thank you was very unnecessary. It's her mother, of course, she should be invited to her party.

________

The whole week for her was just awkward, Jefferson always was so mopey nowadays. He wasn't his flirty charming self anymore, he just talked to her about work and nothing else yet still insisted to have lunch with her sometimes. Most of the time she'd just read a book normally and he'd just stare at her, Angelica found it creepy and after two days of this, she just ate lunch with Alexander regularly.

Her relationship with Alexander was good again, neither of them brought up what happed at her and John's party and they continued their relationship just as it was before. This pleased her because she couldn't take anymore awkwardness.

It was now time to go to her mother's birthday party. She felt very nervous, knowing this could go fine or terrible. 

When they first arrived her parents gave her a hug and they politely greeted John and he politely greeted them back. Angelica was relieved when Eliza and Alexander came and she immediately began talking to them.

Eliza got distracted by one of their aunts so it was just Angelica talking to Alexander, but with John still by her side. They interacted as flirtatious as they always do, and Angelica loved it. She looked over at John and he seemed to have his head in the clouds.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

He is silent for a moment "Yeah, I'm fine." 

She nodded and rubbed his arm affectionately, but he had no reaction to it.

When dinner was ready they all sat at the table, Angelica sat between John and Peggy with Alexander across from her with Eliza next to him. Her parents sat next to Eliza.

"So, how are you parents Mr.Church?" Her mother asks.

He doesn't even look up from his plate "I don't see how that's relevant."

Angelica looks over at Peggy before she checks her parent's reaction who looks disappointed, and her parents look annoyed, but not surprised.

"John's parents are fine," Angelica answered for him, hoping they could drop it.

He turns to her "When is the last time we spoke of my parents?"

At that moment she wished to kill him "Well if they weren't alright I'd assume you tell me." 

"I don't have to tell you everything," He turns away and continues eating his food.

Everyone is staring at them and Angelica feels furious and embarrassed. Did he go here just to make her look like a fool?

She swore she saw Alexander about to say something before Eliza grabbed his hand and it seemed to stop him,

"Um, maybe you can at least tell us how's work?" Her father says to John.

"Again, I don't see how that is any of your business." 

"What are you doing?" She asks him in a whisper.

"Just being myself," He shrugs, pretending to be innocent.

"Being yourself means being rude?" Her mother asks with a fake petty smile.

"I think you're being nosy." 

Anger flared in her father's eyes "Don't speak to my wife like that!" 

"Papa, settle down," Eliza said, trying to calm the situation 

Angelica looked at everyone's faces, everyone seemed so judgemental of her and her husband. Eliza looked sympathetic and nervous, Hamilton looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't and Peggy looked defeated. Angelica couldn't take this, this wasn't going to work.

She ran out without saying so much of a goodbye and John followed her. 

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she walked outside the house, not even turning around to look at him.

"Let's just talk," He says, his voice was annoyingly calm.

She turns around "No, I don't want to speak to you right now. You can go home, but I'm gonna go buy a drink."

"Where?" He asks.

"None of your goddamn business, that's where." She keeps walking.

"Fine, we'll talk when you get home," he agrees.

Angelica despised how easy he gave up. He was not a fighter, he never had been, he wouldn't fight with her or for her.

She went to a local bar and drank her heart out, she had a bunch of missed calls from Eliza and Peggy, but she just texted them she needed time to cool off and would talk to them later. 

Her first few drinks she was consumed by anger, so angry that John would do the one thing she didn't want him to do. Why would he do that? 

She thought of Eliza and how lucky she was to have a husband adored by their parents. Unwillingly her mind went to Jefferson, and she felt like her parents would like him. He probably was good with parents and knew how to charm them and get them to like him.

She tried to stop thinking of him, but after a few more drinks he was all she could think about.

Then she remembered she had his address, she needed to drop off some work stuff at his house one time she didn't even remember what it was. She decided in her drunken state that she needed to feel loved, she wanted to be loved.

She got an uber to his house, and she wasn't thinking of right or wrong in that moment as she knocked on his door. She thought only of how mad she was with John and her current life and how much she wanted to feel loved.

When he opened the door he looked so surprised "Angelica? What are you doing here?"

She giggled "Nice Pjs," She said referring to his silk pajamas. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting company," He said with a grumpy look "Come in."

When she walked in his house she looked around and took in everything. His walls were purple and had paintings covering them. He also had some weird art statues that she liked.

"I like your place."

"You gonna tell me why you're here?" He asks her.

She turns around, looks at him for a moment before kisses him.

It took Jefferson a moment to register what was going on before pulling away "You're drunk."

She looked at him like he was crazy "Wha? No, I'm not, I am horny tho." She tried to kiss him again and he pushes her away.

He closes his eyes tight "My God, please don't make me say no to you," 

She shrugged "Just don't say no,"

He gave her a deadpan look "I have to, you're drunk."

She gave a dramatic groan and plopped down on his couch "God, what's with Mr. Self Righteous right now, don't you like want me or something?"

He sat down next to her "Yeah, I do want you. Badly. But, I can't take advantage of you, that'd be wrong and you'd hate me."

"Today sucks," She whines.

He looks at her curiously "What happened today?"

"John ruined my mother's birthday party and I think it was on purpose," she leans back on the couch.

"Why would he do that?" 

"Because he sucks," She says "God, this was the one chance to make my parents like him and he messed it up on purpose."

Jefferson is quiet for a moment "Why did you marry him?"

"I don't know," tears begin to fill in her eyes "Eliza was getting married, I was going to matter to her less, which is true and I know I don't need a man to be happy, but I am just so lonely. I was hoping that if I married John I wouldn't feel so alone in life."

"Did that work?" He asks her, his voice sounded so gentle.

She sniffled "Nope," she hugged him and cried into his chest "God, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not happy with anything.

It took him a moment to respond, he slowly put his arms around and kissed her head "Nothing is wrong with you."

"I wish that were true." She muttered.

She fell asleep crying in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments are appreciated! Also I know Angelica's love life looks very complicated with being married but still harboring feelings for two men in her life 1 being her boss and the other her brother in law. But I think it goes with her character, the fact that she's never satisfied makes her look everywhere and wonder who or what could make her satisfied. We see something similar with Alexander in the musical he loves Eliza, longs for Angelica, and sleeps with Maria. These people are complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Angelica woke up the next morning and quickly realized she wasn't in her own bed. She shot out of the bed in a panic and didn't recognize whatever room she was in at all. Her head was aching and she tried to remember what happened last night, she remembered John acting like a jerk, she remembered how Peggy looked sad, she remembered going to the bar.

_Oh no_

She didn't sleep with Jefferson? Did she? She ran out of the room and she saw Jefferson in his kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh hey you're up," He smiled at her.

"Did you sleep with me? While I was drunk?" She was about to yell at him more, but he stopped her.

"Ok, that never happened. You offered yourself to me, but I was a gentleman and refused because you were drunk," He explained, "You were in my bed because you fell asleep on the couch crying so I carried you to my bed and I slept on the couch."

She took a moment to process everything he said, and she felt shame wash over her when she remembered how she kissed Jefferson and wanted to have sex with him "I'm sorry, I have to get home to John."

He looked confused "What? No, you don't, didn't he act like a total asshole to you?"

"He did, but he's my husband. I shouldn't have stayed the night at another man's house," She goes to leave, but he grabs her arm "Don't touch me!"

He quickly let's go "Please, just stay for breakfast, and then I can drive you."

"What am I suppose to tell him?" 

He shrugs "Just say you stayed the night at a hotel or something,"

She hated lying, but she knew she couldn't be able to tell him the truth "Alright, I'll stay for breakfast."

His face lights up "Great! Ok, so I made you some french toast and eggs," He says as he pushes out the chair to sit which she does. 

He places the plate of food in front of her "Looks good."

"I'm glad you think so," He says as he hands her a cup of coffee "You like your coffee black with two sugars, right?"

She nods, surprised that he remembered that, she must have told him at some point.

He sits down across from her "So, why do you want to go back to John?"

She looks at him like he's stupid "Because he's my husband."

"Yeah, but you don't even love him."

"Forget what I told you, it's all irrelevant. I married him, and I can't take that back." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Um, actually divorce is a thing." 

She glared "I am not getting a divorce,"

Now this time he looked at her like she was stupid "Why not? Clearly you're unhappy."

"I'll be fine." She took a bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah, but-" The glare she gave him, made him shut up.

She felt stupid and embarrassed that she confided in him about her problems with her marriage, he shouldn't be the one she talks about this stuff with. It's probably already given him the wrong idea.

"The food is good," She told him.

He seemed to break out of the deep thought he was in "Oh uh, thank you."

After they finished eating breakfast Jefferson drove her back to her house just as he promised he would. He attempted to make conversation a few times in the car which Angelica gave weak responses to and eventually he just turned up the music and stopped trying to get her to talk. She was thinking too much to focus on a conversation, she was thinking about John and what reaction he would have to her not having come home last night, was he worried? She wanted him to worry about her. She wondered if he'd question her if he wouldn't believe that she was actually at a hotel, but she doubts that would happen. John never seemed to question much.

When they arrived Angelica thanked Jefferson for the ride and he nodded, he waited till she walked inside to drive away.

When she walked inside she saw John on the couch, he looked tired. "Hey,"

"Where were you?"

"I went to a hotel, I didn't feel like seeing you."

He nodded "I just assumed you stayed with Eliza."

Of course, he just assumed, he didn't check, he didn't care enough to check.

"So why'd you do it?" She asks, approaching him. Her voice and face remained cold and distant.

"Do what?"

She rolls her eyes "Why did you act like a total asshole at my mother's party?"

"I just think you overreacted," He shrugged.

Her eyes widened "Overreacted? You did the one thing I didn't want you to do!"

He gets up "All I said is that I'd go, not that I wouldn't act like that."

She was so annoyed she wanted to scream "Oh my god, that's a dirty technicality!"

"But, it's true," He snaps back "And if anything I'm the one who should be mad?"

She crosses her arms over her chest "Really? Why should you be mad?"

He shakes his head and scoffs "You think I'm ready stupid, don't you?"

For a moment she wonders if he knows about Jefferson somehow "What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at Alexander." 

Her heart drops, was she really so obvious? If he saw it, does that mean Eliza saw it as well?

"I don't know what you're talking about," She lied, her voice was shaky and she barley could maintain eye contact. 

"I know you want him, I can see it, it's painfully obvious." 

She despises how calm he is, why is he always so calm? Even when he's annoyed he still is calm. She just wishes he could lose it. But, he doesn't and a part of her hates him for it.

"So is that why you embarrassed me in front of my family?" She asks him "Do you feel better now?"

"If you were gonna disregard my feelings, why shouldn't I treat you the same?" She asks.

"What feelings?" She shouts "You barely seem to concern yourself with anything I do. I didn't think harmless flirting would upset you so much,"

"We both know it goes deeper than harmless flirting," He retorts.

She sighs "What do you want? What do you want us to do now?"

"I think we need a break." He tells her.

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be forever, but we need to be separated for a while."

She couldn't believe he was saying this, she never imagined he would say this "Why?"

"Because I think you need to figure yourself out a bit, and if you figure yourself out and realize you still want me, then I'll be here."

She felt beyond frustrated "Why do you get to make this decision for me? I don't want to leave you,"

"This might not be permanent, as long as you don't want it to be." He told her.

She didn't want to leave, she really didn't. She was scared too, she didn't want to have a failed marriage that only lasted a little over a month by the age of 28.

"What if you fall out of love with me during that time?" She asks him.

He stayed quiet for a moment and it made Angelica want to cry, she wanted reassurance and she wanted it without hesitation. What a hypocrite she was, she is mad at him for answering with hesitation when she can barely answer when someone asks if she is in love with him.

"I don't think that will happen."

"Ok, but what if it does?" She pushes.

He sighs "Let's just try this, check-in to see how you feel in a week or two?"

She thought for a second. It just seemed so scary to her, yet the idea of freedom was appealing. She had asked him what if he doesn't want her back, but what if she doesn't want to go back to him? What if she enjoys being away a little much, remembering how it was before they got back together and then they would have to get divorced. The thought of divorce makes her feel ill.

"Ok, I'll try it." She agrees.

"Alright, if you want you can stay at the house and I can-"

She interrupts "- No. You stay here, it's you're house. I'll stay with Eliza,"

"You really don't have to," He insists.

"No, it's fine. I'll pack an overnight bag, and I'll get everything else tomorrow." She says, and he nods.

She knew she didn't have to ask if it was ok to stay with Eliza, it was agreed that if it was ever needed that they could always crash at each other's places.

As she began to pack her overnight bag she couldn't stop the tears from falling, how is this her life? This is never what she imagined.

How is that she'd be unhappy if she left, but also unhappy if she stayed?

Everything was unfair.

_____________

When she knocked on Eliza and Alexander's apartment door she was surprised that it was Alexander that answered it.

"Angelica? What are you doing here?" He asks.

She walks in without him inviting her "Where's Eliza?"

"She's doing some volunteer work right now," he shuts the door "Why? What's wrong?"

Selfishly she was so annoyed that her sister wasn't there, she needed her right now, more than ever.

"John and I are separating for a bit," She turned around to look at him.

It took him a moment to process what she just said "Wow, really? Why?"

"He thinks I need to figure myself out or whatever," She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Angelica, I really am."

"It's fine," She sits down on the couch.

He sits next to her "Do you need to stay with us for a bit?"

She nodded shamefully, she really hated having this conversation with Alexander instead of Eliza.

"I'm shit at comforting people, do you want a hug?"

She nods and takes comfort in his arms, trying her best to fight the tears.

"John is an idiot, I hope you know that. He acted like an ass yesterday, and you deserve way better than that," He told her "You're so wonderful, smart, beautiful and amazing no guy should ever want to separate from you."

She broke the hug and looked into his eyes, those damn eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

Their faces were inches apart, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She wanted him to make her forget all her problems, she wanted to give in to all her most secret desires.

They both kept glancing at each other's lips, wondering if one of them will make a move. 

All of a sudden they both turned away at the same time as if Eliza's face just appeared in both their minds at the same time.

"I have to go, I need to be alone," Angelica said as she took her bag, and headed towards the door.

"Wait, don't go," Alexander got up and walked towards her.

"I think he was right, I need to figure things out." She told him.

He accepts this "Just give Eliza a call, I think it would be helpful to talk with her."

She nods and then leaves.

_____________

She lied, she didn't spend time alone. She went to Thomas Jefferson's house, this time completely sober.

She was pissed at John, she wanted Alexander so badly she was pissed at herself, and she wished to forget anything.

When he opened the door he had a mixture of shock and delight on his face "Angelica," then his face dropped "Wait are you drunk again?"

"No. Can I come in?" She asks and he lets her in.

"What are you doing here?"

"John and I are separating, he says I need to figure myself out." She didn't feel tears in her eyes anymore, she's become more adjusted to the idea in such a short amount of time.

"I see," He nods "Are you ok?"

"I want you."

He looks taken aback "What?"

"I am pissed and horny right now, and I am sober. Let's do this."

She had nothing to lose, John wanted her to figure herself out? This is how she was gonna do that.

"Angelica, what are you-" He was cut off by her kissing him and he did not pull away.

He moaned into the kiss and brought her closer to him. Angelica felt his passion, all the desire he had for in this kiss and she lived for it. She wanted to be desired, she wanted to be loved.

She couldn't stop her mind from wondering what it would be like to be loved like this by Alexander, imagining these lips were Alexander's, not Jefferson, that it was Alexander's hands roaming her body.

He began to kiss her neck and it felt so good, " _Alexander..._ " She moaned.

Jefferson abruptly stopped "Whose name did you just say?"

Angelica couldn't answer, how on earth did she let that slip? What on earth was wrong with her? Before she could even apologize or try to give an excuse Jefferson walked away into his room and slammed the door.

Did she leave? Did she go after him?

She found that all she was able to do was stand there in shock and in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Things are certainly getting messier.


End file.
